HackTruth
by GenkiJessichan
Summary: Tsukasa's childhood was hard, he was raised as a girl, afraid to tell everyone he was really a boy he lies.ve a better life Bear adopts him. New chapters
1. Default Chapter

.Hack//TRUTH  
  
" I really am a boy.but.If I lied and told everyone I was a girl it would be ok.I mean.. mother raised me as a girl because that's what she wanted.Father hated me because of mother..."  
  
" Everyone is selfish.father always called me a faggot.because mother raised me that way"  
  
" I didn't mean to lie to Subaru but.What could I tell her? I'm a boy that was raised as a girl? No.. she'd think I was a transsexual or something"  
  
Chapter one: A dysfunctional family.  
  
Tsukasa sat in his room quietly rubbing his cheek and staring at his goggles. Not now not for a long time.. He couldn't go back there after he lied. What the hell else was he supposed to do? Telling everyone he was raised as a girl was too weird. If he had just lied and taken the easy way out it was much easier. He latched onto the small black bag and angrily stuffed his clothing inside. " I did love mother.but.I can't pretend she wasn't insane, and father I could never love him not after all the pain he put me through."  
  
He closed his eyes and walked down the stairs kicking empty beer and vodka bottles down as he went. As he stepped out his door to greet the fresh air he lifted his head happily. Today he was going to court to be adopted. He threw his red jersey into the air and ran as fast as he could. No more. no more of this bullshit he had to go though. Growing up having to play with Barby dolls, frilly disgusting dresses. He could finally act his own gender he could finally be away from his father. He smiled " who will be in jail without paroll.  
  
Tripping over the large steps he ran into the court room and sat down. 


	2. HackTruth 2

" Its so warm..so warm in here.. the room.its painted my favorite colors.there are toys in here.lots of them, the bed is so big and looks so comforting"  
  
Chapter 2: Home  
  
It was so comforting. The walls painted black mixed with beautiful shades of blue and purple speckled with small yellow dots, a wonderful replica of the sky. Royal blue curtains hung from a fairly large window. A desk sat there with a very impressive looking computer resting atop of it. The bed, a king size bed, purple comforter, big puffed pillows and a TV across from it. Although he was already sixteen he was overjoyed to see a toy box heaping with trucks, army men, air planes, tanks, and a large train set. He ran across the room opening the bureau fast. His eyes widened and hot tears ran down his cheeks.  
  
Boxers, Jerseys, socks, jeans, pants, shirts, and boots. He clenched the clothes holding them close to his face breathing in the scent of cotton. He felt himself crying harder. " A clean room, toys, real boy's clothing.and..and..!" He gritted his teeth as his tears of joy ran down faster and hotter than ever. He swung open the door and ran into the living room leaping onto the couch falling right on top of bear. " Wow.Tsukasa? What's up? Are you alright?" Tsukasa looked up at him, His eyes red and swollen. " Thank you! I guess..not all adults are selfish.finally. an adult who cares about me..!" Bear patted his head and stood up " How bout I call and get up some pizza?" Tsukasa sat on the couch enjoying its comfort he closed his eyes.  
  
" Aw. Honey.let me see that. A cut on your hand? I told you to be careful when you try to sit on the couch, the beer bottles may break when you sit on them, remember? Daddy's stash is under there. Remember no playing unless its in your room! Now go upstairs and play with your new dollies honey, And don't get that dress dirty! Look at you! You've got blood all over it!" Now go upstairs shoo! " He opened his eyes and whipped the tears from his eyes sliding his hand across the couch's velvety cushion. Bear smirked slightly at him shrugging his shoulders and waving his hands upward " I ordered three large pizza's! One with everything, one with pineapples and ham, and one with calamari, I also ordered some Coke, Pepsi, and Mountain Dew. Since I know it must have been years since you have had any take out!" He reached into his pocket and took out a piece of chocolate. " here you go, I bet sweets was a rare thing too, heh see this old man has lots of great stuff in mind for you." Tsukasa looked at him teasingly " Guess old men are good for something then."  
  
Bear grinned and looked at the door. There was a lot more things for Tsukasa to look forward to today then he knew. 


	3. HackTruth 3

" I don't think I have seen this much food in my life, god."  
  
Chapter 3: Sub conscience behaviors.  
  
Tsukasa lye lazily on the couch, his body sprawled out and his jeans unbuttoned due to the enormous amount of food he had consumed. He felt tired, all that food, guess it would make you sleepy. His eyes drooped and he felt himself become un conscience.  
  
It was late afternoon the sun had begun to set and cicadas droned throughout the neighborhood. Bear had taken Tsukasa into his bed room and tucked him in. Maybe he was treating Tsukasa too much like a little boy, but in a way he needed some of that kind of attention. The thought of it. How sick. A poor boy having to be raised as a girl. Must have been pure hell. No matter how awfully sick and twisted past Tsukasa had it was not too late for him to receive what he did not get in the past. Love, attention, and a real childhood. Tsukasa was already sixteen but it didn't seem like he minded having toys. Least he has something to feel good about, things that represent his real gender must be very comforting to him.  
  
" What is taking them so damned long?" Bear grumbled pouring himself a glass of Coke. He took a small bottle from the bottom of the cabinet and poured it into his drink " should help just a little" He laughed and walked to the living room eyeing the door. At any given moment they should be here.  
  
Bear leaned over and took a swig. The door opened with a loud crack.  
  
" Sorry I'm late you know how it is! My Good ole pal THE BUS, Had TO be LATE!" Mimiru sat on the couch crossing her legs angrily. Bear laughed. " Its ok its good to have company finally I was waiting here for a really long time!" He grinned wickedly. Mimiru's face puffed up in annoyance " Said I was sorry!" She looked around slowly. Practically empty house. So quiet. " Hey! Bear! Where's Tsukasa??" She scanned the room carefully once again. " Oh he's sleeping." Mimiru looked up at him with a confused look " What DO you mean HE?" Bear looked down in a bit of shock " I wasn't supposed to say a word about it, I hope Tsukasa doesn't get too angry with me." He looked up straight into Mimiru's eyes "Tsukasa really is a boy, not a girl a boy" He looked back down quickly " So..SO that means he lied to all of us!?" She stared at the floor angrily. " He didn't mean to, its just that his situation was awful, both his parents suffered from severe mental illness, I am very surprised that Tsukasa was born fine, I wonder if this Illness started after he was born, I don't really know, but please don't be hard on him, What the hell was he supposed to do? I'm not saying a lie was a good thing, I am just trying to say think about the situation he was put through, what would you have done?"  
  
Bear cracked his neck and stood up " I should go and wake Tsukasa, Not a word about what we just talked about" Mimiru looked down in shock.  
  
" Raised as a girl, Is that why, He is so sensitive?"  
  
So warm, smooth, milky white, and oh did the hair feel so soft and silk like. Her hands, maybe to hold her hand, maybe even a kiss, oh and maybe even further than that, not to sure what could be further than kissing but if holding hands and kissing was beautiful then further must be wonderfully beautiful.  
  
" let me.touch you.your hand.let me hold it.your so beautiful everything not just the way you look, you as a person.you are perfect."  
  
" Tsukasa! Wake up! We have company Tsukasa!"Bear shook him softly as he continued to babble on in his sleep. He opened his eyes slightly, "Oh.bear.its you.hi" Bear looked at him confused and shrugged " c'mon we have company!"  
  
" Fine, but I really wanted to stay asleep" 


	4. HackTruth 4

" I don't think I have seen this much food in my life, god."  
  
Chapter 3: Sub conscience behaviors.  
  
Tsukasa lye lazily on the couch, his body sprawled out and his jeans unbuttoned due to the enormous amount of food he had consumed. He felt tired, all that food, guess it would make you sleepy. His eyes drooped and he felt himself become un conscience.  
  
It was late afternoon the sun had begun to set and cicadas droned throughout the neighborhood. Bear had taken Tsukasa into his bed room and tucked him in. Maybe he was treating Tsukasa too much like a little boy, but in a way he needed some of that kind of attention. The thought of it. How sick. A poor boy having to be raised as a girl. Must have been pure hell. No matter how awfully sick and twisted past Tsukasa had it was not too late for him to receive what he did not get in the past. Love, attention, and a real childhood. Tsukasa was already sixteen but it didn't seem like he minded having toys. Least he has something to feel good about, things that represent his real gender must be very comforting to him.  
  
" What is taking them so damned long?" Bear grumbled pouring himself a glass of Coke. He took a small bottle from the bottom of the cabinet and poured it into his drink " should help just a little" He laughed and walked to the living room eyeing the door. At any given moment they should be here.  
  
Bear leaned over and took a swig. The door opened with a loud crack.  
  
" Sorry I'm late you know how it is! My Good ole pal THE BUS, Had TO be LATE!" Mimiru sat on the couch crossing her legs angrily. Bear laughed. " Its ok its good to have company finally I was waiting here for a really long time!" He grinned wickedly. Mimiru's face puffed up in annoyance " Said I was sorry!" She looked around slowly. Practically empty house. So quiet. " Hey! Bear! Where's Tsukasa??" She scanned the room carefully once again. " Oh he's sleeping." Mimiru looked up at him with a confused look " What DO you mean HE?" Bear looked down in a bit of shock " I wasn't supposed to say a word about it, I hope Tsukasa doesn't get too angry with me." He looked up straight into Mimiru's eyes "Tsukasa really is a boy, not a girl a boy" He looked back down quickly " So..SO that means he lied to all of us!?" She stared at the floor angrily. " He didn't mean to, its just that his situation was awful, both his parents suffered from severe mental illness, I am very surprised that Tsukasa was born fine, I wonder if this Illness started after he was born, I don't really know, but please don't be hard on him, What the hell was he supposed to do? I'm not saying a lie was a good thing, I am just trying to say think about the situation he was put through, what would you have done?"  
  
Bear cracked his neck and stood up " I should go and wake Tsukasa, Not a word about what we just talked about" Mimiru looked down in shock.  
  
" Raised as a girl, Is that why, He is so sensitive?"  
  
So warm, smooth, milky white, and oh did the hair feel so soft and silk like. Her hands, maybe to hold her hand, maybe even a kiss, oh and maybe even further than that, not to sure what could be further than kissing but if holding hands and kissing was beautiful then further must be wonderfully beautiful.  
  
" let me.touch you.your hand.let me hold it.your so beautiful everything not just the way you look, you as a person.you are perfect."  
  
" Tsukasa! Wake up! We have company Tsukasa!"Bear shook him softly as he continued to babble on in his sleep. He opened his eyes slightly, "Oh.bear.its you.hi" Bear looked at him confused and shrugged " c'mon we have company!"  
  
" Fine, but I really wanted to stay asleep" 


	5. Hack Truth 5

" No..I can't..go back there..I should go into the living room"  
  
Chapter 5: Surprises and secrets.  
  
Tsukasa sat up his chest hurting a bit he opened his eyes and listened carefully "Huh.?" He closed his eyes again and listened more carefully " Is that.Mimiru?" He stood up quickly, his face burning hot. " I almost forgot.that gift I bought her after I logged out!" He ran over to his pack and took out a medium sized package wrapped in pink and gold tissue paper. He ran towards the door tripping over some matchbox cars.  
  
" You think " She'll" wake up anytime soon?" Mimiru asked impatiently taping her feet and fiddling around with her skirt. " Hopefully, "she" was pretty tired. "She" ate like they were starving "her" to death." Mimiru looked up and smiled weakly " well, I would like to see him" She whispered very softly. " I know, Look why don't you sleep over? Summer vacation starts Tomarrow doesn't it? How bout I call your father? Maybe you can stay here for some of the summer, you and Tsukasa can catch up that way how bout it?" Bear winked. " OH! That would be SO Great!!! I'd LOVE to!!!" Mimiru grabbed a piece of candy and happily stuffed it into her mouth.  
  
" I have lots of room in the house so many spare rooms, since my boys moved out and actually got jobs" He sighed in satisfaction. "Oh really? So where are they living?" Mimiru looked on curiously. " One lives in the States, the other in Hokkaido" He looked out the window. " Oh, sounds like you were alone for a while then, least you have Tsukasa right? She smiled sweetly " That's right, and It could be years before he can move out, and when That does happen I am considering buying the house next door for him, Someone with such a tough life should at least live close to the ones they feel most comfortable around, but we don't need to be thinking of that, he has a little while to go, and I won't ever force him to move when he is the right age" He lifted his head up to hear small steps being made towards the living room, he immediately kept his mouth shut.  
  
" TSUKASA!" Mimiru ran over to him and hugged him tightly her face turning bright red.* So it is true, He is a he.he's got a flat chest!* She thought giggling to her self, she turned even more red as her eyes began to wander. * His button is undone and his fly is unzipped Oh my god.I can see his boxers, purple huh..* Mimiru's face bright hot red she turned away quickly. Tsukasa turned away blushing " Sorry, I had undone my pants after I ate. I was so full my pants felt tight, Heh.Uh..About the boxers. I just.Like wearing them" His eyes and expression on his face was clearly shone he had lied about the boxers. Mimiru shook her head " Its ok Tsukasa, You don't need to lie to me" She coughed " I can clearly see that you really are a male!" She shut her eyes quickly and turned away even faster. " Huh?" "clearly see??" Tsukasa looked down " AHH! OH MY GOD!" He quickly stuffed his member back into his boxers and zipped up his fly " HOW DID THAT HAPPEN!?" he huffed and slanted his eyes looking over at her " You're a pervert Mimiru." He said in a dry voice. " Am not! How could I not notice when it was just sticking right out of your pants! I'd say you were the pervert Tsukasa!"  
  
" What do you mean? I don't know why that happened!" He looked away shyly " Wow!? You don't know, Boy are you dense or something?" She walked back into the living room Tsukasa following slowly after. Bear coughed " I don't even want to know".  
  
Tsukasa sat next to Bear and Mimiru looked over at him in disgust but blushing all at the same time. Bear coughed even harder " Oh great, Well Tsukasa, looks like we are going to need to have a very extensive conversation later." Tsukasa looked up at him defensively " Am I in trouble!?" He whined angrily " No, Its just a talk, just a talk." He laughed resting his elbow on his head. " Oh, fine then" he looked down.  
  
" Tsukasa, what's that wrapped thing on your lap?" Mimiru asked with curiosity showing through her eyes. " Oh.It's a present for you" Tsukasa replied. " For me! I wonder what it is!!!" She took it off his lap excitedly and ripped at the tissue paper.  
  
" OH MY GOD!!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GOT ME THIS!!!!!" Mimiru jumped up and down holding it in the air. " well I thought of it when I logged out I remembered the conversation we had when you tried to give me that Mythril rod, how you really wanted that bad and how cool it was" He smiled slightly  
  
No one else had shown up that night. They had to many things to do that day but told Bear how they would visit later in the week.  
  
Mimiru lay in her the bed next to Tsukasa's room her new bag rested beside her she smiled closing her eyes " Oh Tsukasa, even when I thought you were a girl I still loved you, seeing you today made me more in love with you than ever, I'm already seventeen, If I could have my way, I'd live here with you and Bear, It's not like Dad would care much, He always thinks its good to start early, I wonder." She drifted off into sleep smiling sweetly  
  
" I wonder, are you there?" Tsukasa looked over at the goggles nervously. 


	6. Hack Truth 6

"Can..Can I meet you again?" "where are you?"  
  
Chapter 6: Dreamy nights filled with Jealousy  
  
Mimiru opened her eyes as she listened to the noises coming from Tsukasa's room, she looked confused she could not understand what he was saying or doing. Who was he talking to? Himself? Did he have a phone in there? What was it? He sounded strange filled with yearning. She squinted her eyes in disgust and flipped over pulling the pillow over her ears.  
  
" Where are you?, I know it's late but.can I see you? I miss you.I want you.."  
  
" Its.difficult I don't know how I am going to get here, sorry"  
  
" I see.That's ok."  
  
" Sorry, Goodnight"  
  
Tsukasa rolled over tossing his phone onto the floor feeling desperate. " I can't take it anymore, this lie is eating away at me.I can't tell I can't" He continued to stare at his goggles questioning whether he should even go. His heart raced and pounded. "I could lye down in bed with it on couldn't I?" He thought it over carefully  
  
" Ugh..O My god who the hell was he talking to? A friend?" Mimiru coughed hard squeezed her eyes tightly shut " A.A..Girlfriend?"  
  
Tsukasa lay down on his back in his boxers, the heat of the room too much for clothes he adjusted the goggles over his eyes and shut them breathing hard " Oh god I'm so nervous don't know what I should do.." He turned the switch and he began to fall through brilliant shapes and colors. What felt like an endless tunnel stopped as he fell onto some hay. It was very dark out and the moon shone bright the stars and moon seemed to light the way to a small dusty road nearby. As he walked he passed by a small baby Grunty. Feeling a bit sad he began to walk at an even faster pace.  
  
" Where are you!?" He lifted his rod high into the air and warped onto a small boat.  
  
Mimiru sat up angrily. " Ugh!!!!!! Noises!!!!!" She stood up feeling even angrier and walked up to Tsukasa's door knocking hard. After a long wait she flung open the door.  
  
" Why?" She asked staring at Tsukasa as he lay on the bed goggles attached over his eyes. " Whatever.doesn't matter" She walked away with a confused and hurt look on her face.  
  
It was six in the morning and Tsukasa woke up stretching and yawning. He closed his eyes as a pleasant smell filled the air. " Must be breakfast, hope it tastes as good as it smells" He said rubbing his eyes. He got up and walked out his door entering the kitchen. There were plates heaping with pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausage, and steak. Bear was bending over in the fridge taking out whatever juice he could find. " Wow Bear! You really outdid yourself!" Mimiru shouted stuffing sausage into her mouth. " Well since you and Tsukasa will be living here from now on might as well cook a lot! Besides we have a guest this morning!" He explained. " Yeah..I know..Im still really shocked about it though actually its so impossible to believe I feel bad, how awfull." Bear nodded.  
  
" A.Guest.?" Tsukasa walked even slower to the kitchen afraid of who it may be. Walking even closer he stepped gingerly into the kitchen.  
  
" Oh.So your awake Tsukasa, Hi, how have you been?"  
  
He felt as if his heart was going to burst open. He was in his boxers he had a chest of a boy, He lied to her.He..She..She was in this very house in the morning having breakfast with Bear and Mimiru, saying hello to him. He coughed hard really hard until it turned into fits, the fits followed with hacking and wheezing. He fell down onto the floor and grabbed at his chest.  
  
" TSUKASA!" Bear yelled running over to him. " Mimiru! Get his Inhaler!" Mimiru nodded running off into his room. " uhhhhh..."Tsukasa felt dizzy and sick to his stomach. What the hell. what was he going to do? He looked up as Mimiru stuffed the inhaler into his mouth and gave it a good push. The room swirled and looked fuzzy almost pixilated, until there was nothing but darkness.  
  
~You, You are near to the dark, let me tell you bout' the sun.~ ~ You, you are here, no escape from my visions of the world~ ~You will cry all alone but it does not mean a thing to me~ ~ Now in the song I will sing, Till the darkness comes to sleep~ ~Come to me I will you bout the secret of the sun, Its in you not in me~ ~But it does not mean a thing to you.~ ~ The sun is in your eyes the sun is in your ears~ ~ I hope someday you will see the sun somewhere in the darkness~  
  
Memories of Aura and that special place flooded his head, the time he showed her where it was, sometime later when he lied and told her he was a she.  
  
" GODDAMMIT TSUKASA! SEE YOU ARE A FAGGOT CAN'T EVEN TAKE THE PAIN!"  
  
" not this again"  
  
" But daddy!!! The burns they hurt! Why daddy why!?"  
  
" WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HIM! HIS BACK ITS ALL RED AND BLOODY!!!"  
  
" Noooo god noooo I DON"T WANNA FUCKING REMEMBER THIS NOOOO STOP!!"  
  
" SHUT UP YOU'RE THE ONE WHO MADE HIM LIKE THIS YOU BITCH"  
*Throwing her to the floor, he overpowered her and ripped her clothing as  
she struggled harder to free herself he pushed down on her wrists, he  
raped her, thrusted as hard as he could and continuously grinded his  
nails into her wrists, bit her nipples until they bled, after he was done  
with his sick pleasure, which was all infront of this small boys eyes, he  
reached over to his pants and took out his butterfly knife, she screamed  
loudly but they were soon stopped as the knife stabbed through her  
throat, but he was not over with her yet, grabbing her neck as her almost  
lifeless body hung into the air he repeatedly took stabs to her head,  
lastly in the middle of her forehead he worked his way down making a deep  
cut from her head down to her uterus. He then dropped her onto the floor  
kicking her to one side he approached him and smacked him in the face  
with his bloodstained hand*  
  
" why did I have to remember such a thing"  
  
He could feel the hot tears running down his cheeks as something warm was  
underneath him, he was in his bed again. Was it all just a horrible  
nightmare?  
He opened his eyes and realized that his eyes met someone else, They were  
pretty even under her glasses and her hair was long and blue, she sat in  
her wheelchair wearing an aqua marine colored dress. " Oh god no.I  
wasn't dreaming!"  
  
Mimiru sat on the bed beside him and Bear stood on the other side of the  
bed  
" How are you feeling?" Subaru touched his hand lightly and squeezed his  
eyes shut tightly " Not so good." Mimiru looked on her eyes slanted. 


	7. Hack Truth 7

" Tsukasa.Why are you flat chested? And why do you wear boxers? Its puzzling..I don't understand any of it"  
  
Chapter 7: Deeply  
  
Tsukasa stood up looking deeply into Subaru's eyes, his heart raced. It was one in the morning, everyone was asleep the room looked as if they were outside looking up at stars, the moonlight shone through the window and the air smelled sweet. His heart pounded even harder and a wonderful feeling took over his body. " Tsukasa." She looked up at him awaiting an answer but there was none. Tsukasa knelt down and un strapped the buckles of her wheelchair. " What are you." But Subaru could not finish her sentence Tsukasa aggressively as well as tenderly pushed his lips onto hers. Subaru's eyes widened but soon closed as his kiss deepened. He stopped exhaling with his eyes still closed he put his arms around her waist and lifted her up into his arms " Tsukasa.what.what are you planning to do?" She asked surprised but whispering her eyes were half open in a dream like state. He stood up and placed her to lay on the bed. He bent down and took the glasses from her face and put them on the nightstand. He crawled up and his body was now over hers. His face moved down and he planted yet another kiss onto her lips, they were soft and so warm. Tsukasa's heart and body burned with passion he could not get enough of her. He Slid his hands up her dress and felt cupped her breasts in his hands, squeezing and fondling them softly. At that he lifted up her dress and bra taking them off of her revealing her small but beautiful milky white breasts, He leaned forward suckling on one of her nipples and pinching the other one His face burned bright hot and he could not quiet understand what he was doing but all he could know is he loved every moment of it. Subaru let out a small moan and her hips moved slightly upward, this caused a shill up his back and he felt even more hot. He then with shaking hands moved his hands down to her panties he tugged at them gasping loudly and pulled them down over her legs. He panted hard and not sure what to do placed his hand down to her region and stroked it with his fingers somewhat clumsily. Subaru let out another gasp this one louder and than the last her hips moving upward again, he moved his body downward and began licking, kissing, and rubbing her. She squirmed tugging at the bed sheets her head tilted back, she breathed heavily " Tsu.Tsukasa" she whispered barely being able to say it. He came back up looking into her eyes. " Subaru." He whispered kissing her neck. Her eyes only looking into his. He was surprised she did not notice what so ever how hard he was. He let out a loud groan and kissed her, as they kissed he pulled off his boxers. He continued kissing her sweating and panted. Stopping he groaned at her even louder caressing her face " I want you." He gasped biting her ear. She moved upward kissing his forehead. She lay back closing her eyes. He lifted her legs up and placed them on his back readying himself he placed himself at her opening. "Tsukasa!" Subaru shouted as he was about to enter her. He stopped and looked at her confused his heart began to sting as he put her legs back down. " It was strange.that you were flat chested, I thought maybe you hadn't developed and the boxers, I just tried to ignore them, Girls do wear them sometimes,.but.but.You lied to me! And you were about to enter me without telling me you were a boy!" She smacked him hard and pushed him off of her. " But.Subaru.." His voice was weak and choked. " Dress me, Dress me and Put me back in my chair, bring me back to my room and put me in my bed!" She said in a cold voice. Wincing He did as he told her.  
  
He walked back to his room slowly, moving sluggish and his eyes were slanted trying his best to hold it in. His heart ached as if someone had stepped on it or squeezed it too tight. He cringed. And turned opposite direction of his room to Mimiru's, he gently opend the door and got into bed with her. She was still sleeping. He got under the covers and lay there, holding it in, He couldn't any longer. He grabbed at Mimiru tightly and hugged her. " What the hell!?" Mimiru woke up shocked He buried his head in her chest and cried hysterically. " Tsukasa." She had heard him in the other room, the moaning and the kissing, then suddenly the yelling. This hurt her very much, but she could forgive what happened, Though she wasn't even his girlfriend and could not stop what he had done, but.he was still a virgin after his advances to Subaru, Though she hated what he had done she felt sorry, because she loved him. " she.She hates me!" he yelped crying harder.  
  
"she hates me." 


	8. Hack Truth 8

" She hates me...She hates me.."  
  
Chapter 8. Break  
  
Tsukasa lay underneath Mimiru's bed, Blankets, pillow and all. There wasn't much space under there but Tsukasa's skinny body was able to wedge itself in. He stayed there for hours, He could smell breakfast, hear the chattering voices of Mimiru and Bear, he even heard Subaru leave. " Subaru.." He sighed heavily and curled back up, his eyes were puffy swollen red and very dry, he had been crying for hours, so much so that it hurt Mimiru's ears and probably even woke Bear up which was a hard thing to do.  
  
Bear sat at the table eating some left over sausage and pouring maple syrup over it. " Mimiru, What.happened last night to Tsukasa?" He asked with great concern. Mimiru looked up at the ceiling sadly and met Bear's eyes with a look of depression gleaming from them " I can see he did something to hurt you" Mimiru nodded and faked a smile " Its not his fault really, he has no Idea how I feel about him" She rested her chin on her hand and looked out the window watching two sparrows pass by. " He.He made advances on Subaru, I'm sure that they went pretty far I heard an awful lot of moaning" She sighed. Bear covered his face with his hand "Did he.go "That" Far?" Bear asked afraid to know. " No, I then heard a lot of yelling on Subaru's part." She chewed her food slowly " Then, That's when he ran into your room and cried all night?" He looked down staring into his empty plate. "yeah, and he didn't stop for a moment he even cried in his sleep, It hurts..but I feel so bad for him, Subaru broke his heart"  
  
" Who knows if she will ever forgive Tsukasa for such a lie, He may have to move on"  
  
" I hate this..I don't want to be awake right now.In a way I wish that.I was still in a comma, I don't know, I hate this so much..He turned over with an utter look of depression. " Its my fault.Im so stupid.so stupid..Stupid!" He lay on his stomach in an awkward position stuffing the pillow ontop of his head humming to himself as if he were insane. " I can't even go back there not for a long time.she'll be there I know she will." He cringed crying once again " OH ITS NOT FAIR!"  
  
Tsukasa felt overpoweringly tired and quickly fell asleep..  
  
Mimiru sat in front of the TV angrily " Three fucking days! All he does is eat, sleep, and go to the bathroom! He's acting stupid! Idiot! He's going to get sick!!" She lifted one leg up and fiddled around with the pen in her mouth " This show is lame!" She complained as if she were a small child " I happen to like this show" Bear replied slightly annoyed "You would! I can't believe you watch little house on the prairie. UGH makes me sick!" She groaned loudly. " Well excuse me " Bear frowned.  
  
" don't take your anger out on me by insulting the shows I watch and like " Bear coughed and looked down at her. " Yeah, Yeah, I'm sorry just.just makes me so mad!" she grumbled. " Or does it make you worried and hurt seeing him like this?" Bear questioned her. Mimiru gave him a look and layed back down.  
  
Subaru lay on her couch mindlessly flipping through channels and eating a chocolate bar. " I can't believe he almost did that to me, He didn't even tell me he was a he, and I was stupid to not even notice he had a penis, Or I was in denial, doesn't matter, he lied to me and he was one of the only people I could trust, I fell for him and he lied to me, lied to me about one of the most important things his gender." She looked over with cold eyes.  
  
" Gee Subaru you act like you two actually dated or something, Not saying I like him but, don't you think it was a little wrong of you to blame him for everything!? You lay on his bed and didn't make any complaints till you found out he really did have a dick, then you blame everything on him like he tried to rape you, and you tell me you have feelings for him? Doesn't look that way to me." Crim sat back on his chair sipping through his straw.  
  
" I don't think I can have those feelings any more at all..he betrayed my trust." She looked at him angrily  
  
"Oh? Really." He smirked teasing and annoying her. 


	9. Hack Truth 9

"Subaru! Tsukasa's on the phone!"  
  
"Tell him I don't want to talk."  
  
"Fine, your problem not mine, you should be the one telling him that!"  
  
Chapter 9: Cheer up!  
  
Mimiru leaned over on her bed looking underneath at Tsukasa who had just slid his phone aggressively on the other side of the room. "It'll be ok, just wait a while then try to talk to her again" She smiled weakly reaching to touch his shoulder. "I guess, I don't know." He let out a heavy sigh. Mimiru flipped over and stood up "So Pessimistic! C'mon! You are getting out from under there today!!!!" She squatted down and tugged at his T- shirt. " Nooooo I don't want to!" He whined. " Ugh Tsukasa your being so stubborn and childish!" She complained. " Well your being selfish!" He protested. Mimiru shook her head and dragged him out. " Where are you gunna take me!?" He yelped.  
  
Bear smiled down at Tsukasa handing him and Mimiru packed lunches. Mimiru gave him a weird look " Oh, Thanks "Mom"." She teased. Bear shook his head and laughed a little " Shut up or I might change my mind!" He grinned wickedly. " Ok, Ok we'll be off now, oh by the way Bear where are you going today? Got work?" Mimiru asked curiously. " Actually no, I've had last week off and this week off too," He coughed. " Then where you going to go?" Tsukasa asked pretending to be interested. " I'm going to go visit BT" He said as he packed himself a lunch as well. " Oh.I SEE." Mimiru laughed " I guess we'll leave the house empty for you." She winked at him and laughed again. Tsukasa looked disgusted. " OUT! Both of ya!" He gently pushed them out of the door and shut it. Bear walked back into the kitchen shaking his head.  
  
" Where are we going?" Tsukasa continued to ask over and over again as he was guided through the streets, now blindfolded. " That's what the blindfold is for so you don't know silly!" Mimiru laughed as she approached her destination.  
  
There were loud noises, Laughter, music, and the smell of food. Mimiru turned to face Tsukasa smiling happily and placed her hands around his blindfold. " You ready?" She giggled wildly " I guess I am." Tsukasa replied sounding a bit nervous. Mimiru took the blindfold off of him.  
  
" An.Amusement park" Tsukasa looked up seeing all the different rides, some so high the thought of going on them made him scared.  
  
" Never seen one of these have you?" Mimiru grabbed his hand happily  
  
" No.only on TV or in movies" He smiled, Today he actually felt happy, A real amusement park, he had never been. Though he always thought he would hate them. He wanted to try it anyways. " I wish the other people weren't here, it would be better." Tsukasa looked around. Mimiru blushed " what do you mean by that?" Tsukasa looked over at her " Well I just don't like people around that I don't know, It would be a lot better if it were Bear, BT, You, even Sora, and I!" He replied " Oh." She sighed slightly disappointed " But yeah! That would be lots of fun.. ugh.. even with Sora there" She jumped up and grabbed his hand pulling him at the ticket booth. " If we just talk all this time we'll waste precious time to go on every single ride!" She shouted as she grabbed the two tickets. Tsukasa gulped " Every single ride?" He looked up at the giant spinning wheel with bright flashing lights and the door was shut, It went in all different directions and was completely closed off. "Ok lets go" Mimiru grabbed his hand again. "uhh.uhh" Tsukasa gulped again. " Heh! Fine! I know you must be a little scared so we'll go on the kiddy rides first and work our way up ok?" She said holding in her laughter.  
  
" Ok. that sounds good" He nodded in agreement and handed his ticket to the man standing at the small creek. Mimiru stood there turning bright red " You wanna go on the swan boat!?" She sat down in one continuing to blush. " yeah? So? The creek is pretty, I wanted to start with a nice quiet ride!" He looked at her defensively. He sat down beside her.  
  
Mimiru looked over at him as the boat began to move down the creek. Tsukasa looked at her back with slight confusion. " what's the matter? Your face looks brighter than a cherry tomato." He tilted his head to one side. " Oh nothing! I'm doing great!" she replied then they both remained quiet as they reached the tunnel. " Mimiru what are you doing?" He felt her head on his shoulder. " Nothing! Nothing! I must have uhm, fallen asleep!" She sat straight up. " Oh, ok" Tsukasa sat there feeling even more confused.  
  
The day was long and fun they went on almost every ride, except..  
  
" The Gravitron!? Your scared to go on the gravitron! That one isn't even the best one its fun but not the best!" Mimiru giggled grabbing and tugging at his arm. She gave the man their tickets and they stepped in. The room was silver with multicolored lights flashing around in all different directions. A man sat in a chair in the center of the room blaring J-rock. The walls were completely padded and people stood against it. " C'mon Tsukasa stand next to me" Mimiru guided him as they stood straight up against the padded walls.  
  
" EVERYBODY READY TO GET SCARED?" The guy shouted as he turned the music up even louder. Everyone except Tsukasa shouted back. "OK!" The man walked over to his chair and sat down, He looked over and could see how scared Tsukasa looked. He winked at him and gave him an obviously acted evil laugh.  
  
He pulled the lever and the room began to spin, first it was spinning slowly. Then it sped up. Tsukasa gasped as he felt himself being pushed into the padded wall pushed more and more in, his face felt as if it were being pushed flat. Mimiru laughed trying holding his hand. She tried to give him the thumbs up with her other arm, but when she tried it got pushed back down. Faster and Faster the room spun. Tsukasa screamed as he heard a door being opened. Mimiru laughed hard at him and pointed down. There was no floor anymore. " OMG! IM GUNNA DIE!" Tsukasa yelled. The room continued to spin faster and faster until the floor was back in its proper place and the ride stopped.  
  
Tsukasa and Mimiru walked down the street together. Mimiru trying to hold Tsukasa up from falling over. She giggled " Have fun?" She looked down at him " Yeah, I did.."  
  
" HAHAHAHAHA! OMG IM GUNNA DIE!" Mimiru mimicked him to Bear at the dinner table laughing hysterically. Tsukasa ate his Okinomiyaki gobbling it down fast and swallowing hard " not funny". Mimiru looked at him seriously " At least you cheered up today right?" she asked sweetly. " Yeah, I did.." He smiled at the both of them. 


	10. Hack Truth 10

" I think you should talk to him.might be a reason he lied to you"  
  
" I told you I don't want to talk to him."  
  
Chapter 10: The World  
  
Tsukasa sat in his room quietly, He thought back, memories flooding his head some sad, some happy. He smiled slightly, though he hardly ever acted like it, he was glad he met all of them. Life changed and became better because of them. He all met them there, even her.the one who he had fallen for but rejected him as soon as she realized his gender. He missed her so much.  
  
" Subaru." he sighed sadly remembering the night he had almost made love to her. He lay down on his bed and adjusted his goggles. " I wonder. I could talk to you."  
  
ACCESS DENIED ACCESS DENIED ACCESS DENIED ACCESS DENIED  
  
" WHAT!?" Tsukasa ripped off his goggles and threw them to the floor " BUT HOW!?" He leapt up and threw some pants and a inside out shirt on. " Why can't I get Access The world?"  
  
" Subaru.I hope it wasn't you who did this!" He ran out of the house running as fast as he could to Subaru and Crim's house. He knocked on the door hard and loud until he heard a groan and running down steps. " What is it? Do you know what the time is?" Crim groaned crankily. "huh? Tsukasa? Sorry I was so tired I didn't know it was you, C'mon in" Crim said leaving the door open as he walked. " I'll wake up Subaru." Crim nodded as he left Tsukasa to stand in the hall way. Tsukasa looked around he felt as if there were a giant pit in his stomach. " What to do want..." Subaru said coldly as she and her wheelchair were carried down the steps. " Crim.would it be ok if I brought Subaru to my house and had a talk with her?" Crim nodded in approval. " Crim since when have you been controlling my life!?" Subaru asked angrily. " Since I took you to live here with me instead of that awful hospital that's when." Crim laughed a bit.  
  
" I don't want to go to your house Tsukasa." Subaru said angrily as Tsukasa wheeled her down a few blocks. " So, You need to hear me out, I never thought you to be Selfish Subaru ever."  
  
Tsukasa knealt down and unbuckled her from her wheel chair and lifted her up into his arms He sighed as his chest began to hurt again " this feels like before" he whispered sadly as he sat her down on his bed. He sat down beside her and nervously took her hand. She looked up at him in wonder but also a look of resentment. " Subaru.I'm sorry I lied to you. Its just that..I didn't.I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT ELSE TO DO!" He hung his head. " Didn't know what else to do? You could have told me you were a boy! The truth that's what you could have done Tsukasa! Who knows what else you could lie about" she huffed. " I'm didn't lie and won't lie about anything else! You don't understand, what it feels like...my life has been so miserable up until now." He sighed again, He could feel the Subaru getting angrier. " I know what its like to have a hard life don't feed me that bullshit what could have possibly happened to you that would be bad enough for you to lie to me!?" She smacked him hard across the face leaving his cheek swollen and pink. He looked at her with shock and slanted his eyes as if he were about to cry. " I'll tell you everything, I can tell you while you're hear Subaru" He took her hand again tears were now forming into his eyes.  
  
" Well, to start...when my mother was pregnant she wanted to have a girl, my dad wanted a boy, well as you can see I was born a boy, but.my mother didn't like that.so she."  
  
" So she what?" Subaru asked pretending not to care.  
  
" So she raised me..as a girl, all my life up until now, I've had to wear dresses, play with dolls, have been forced to read girl's magazines and my mother always tried to have conversations about boys with me."  
  
" How did..your..father...react to all this," Subaru asked covering her hand over her mouth.  
  
" He hated it.so.he yelled at mother, he beat her everyday, and after he was done beating her he would go upstairs and beat me." He sighed coughing a bit  
  
"...." Subaru stared at him with her eyes wide and teary  
  
" One night, when mother was cooking dinner.father took her metal spatula and walked into my room..I was watching a movie when he slammed the door open."  
  
"...Then what..." she looked at the floor choking  
  
Tsukasa stood up and took off his shirt and turned around, Burn marks that turned to scars all over his back and one large scar that looked like a line also went down his back. Subaru gasped as Tsukasa put his shirt back on and sat back down.  
  
" Mother heard me scream and ran up the stairs, Father raped her and killed her while I was there in the same room." " after mother died I was still beaten everyday, and one day I bought " The world" with some money I had saved, that's when I logged in. Dad saw me playing in and became angry, he hit me over the head and I fell into a comma"  
  
" That's why I lied to you.I'm sorry Subaru."  
  
Subaru sat there shocked and in a daze tears rolling down her cheeks  
  
" I'm not sure if I can forgive you yet or if at all..I just hate it that you lied to me..I trusted you.." She looked at him coldly again and allowed him to tuck her into his bed.  
  
" Lets just go to sleep.." Tsukasa said lying next to her feeling deeply hurt.  
  
" I couldn't log into the world today," Tsukasa whispered.  
  
"that was me.I didn't want you looking for me"  
  
" Oh.." Tsukasa said turning around so his back faced her,  
  
* I can't believe all those things happened to him.* Subaru thought as more tears fell down her closed eyes and they both fell asleep. 


	11. Hack Truth 11

" Im not Sure if I can get over how you lied to me, Im sorry I will need to think about this, but for now I do want to be your friend"  
  
" My friend for now.."  
  
" Your lucky I am even talking to you"  
  
Chapter 11: Situations and accidents.  
  
It was morning, before anyone had woken up, Crim had taken Subaru home. It had been pouring for hours, nothing to do but hang around the house. Bear had gone to see some horror movie with BT, and obviously Subaru was home. By noon time Tsukasa and Mimiru were sitting on the couch watching TV. " Ugh.Hardly anything to watch" Mimiru complained still in her rather revealing leopard print slip. Tsukasa just sat there lazily in his boxers, printed with pictures of bananas which Mimiru found hilarious. Tsukasa whined as he stuffed a piece of fruit into his mouth and took a gulp of lemonade,. " Boring..TV sucks!" He yelled out. " What the hell else are we going to so Tsukasa?" Mimiru fought back. " Uhhh. I dunno, But TV Sucks!" He looked away. " Here why don't you pick out a channel?" Mimiru huffed handing him the remote.  
  
" alright!" Tsukasa explained with a bit too much enthusiasm. Mimiru sat up and placed her candy bar in between them. After minutes of flipping through stations he finally stopped at Cartoon Network. " Ewww.That's just gross what's that thing coming out of his head?" Tsukasa groaned. Mimiru looked at the TV closely " Uhm I think it's a red guitar" They sat there for a moment or two staring blankly at the TV. " I think I'll have my candy bar now." Mimiru giggled. " Uhm.. its under the couch now" Tsukasa said a bit nervous. " Oh that's ok, I'll just reach in and get it!" She said happily. Without looking because she was so interested in the program they were watching Mimiru reached underneath to obtain her candybar.  
  
Tsukasa sat upright blushing furiously. " I.can't seem to get it.maybe if.I tug at it more I will!" Mimiru said grasping it harder and pulling it upward, She bagan to pull more up and down as if it were stuck." Tsukasa let out a loud moan.  
  
" This doesn't feel.like a candy bar.." Mimiru said with a bit of fear in her voice.  
  
" That's.because..it isn't a candy bar.!" He moaned again  
  
With one eye closed and the other open Mimiru looked away from the TV and then to Tsukasa. Her eyes widened "O My GOD.I Grabbed your..." She quickly let go and sat on the floor. The two blushed even more furiously and watched the rest of the show without speaking.  
  
*Oh my god.He was enjoying that I swear he was..I heard him moan.oh my  
god I can't believe I grabbed that* Mimiru sat there thinking.  
  
*That actually felt really good. Subaru didn't do that when I did things to her.. I wonder why..? Mimiru didn't even know what she was doing and it still felt good* He thought but felt a bit sad that Subaru hadn't returned any of his affection.  
  
" Hey Tsukasa.Lets play in your room! Don't worry not dolls or anything like that, lets play something else!" Mimiru smiled wickedly.  
  
" Ok! Sounds fun!" Tsukasa said excited  
  
Tsukasa stood there moments later with an extremely embarrassed look on his face " I.I like the music..but I don't know how to play the game!" He whimpered.  
  
" Its ok just follow my lead!" Mimiru winked  
  
That whole afternoon Mimiru and Tsukasa played DDR and Mimiru did not mind how bad of a dancer Tsukasa was, at least for another day, she could see him sincerely smile. 


	12. Hack Truth 12

"You still can't forgive him? After everything he told you, you still can't"  
  
" No, I can't"  
  
Chapter 12: Bear's confrontation  
  
" But why?" Bear asked looking confused as he sat in the restaurant across the table from her. " He led me to believe he was a girl" Subaru chewed her rice ball slowly. " Yeah, and in the beginning of when you first met him in the world you believed that he was definitely a he then when he told you he was a she, you didn't care" Bear protest waving his chopsticks at her. " Well that's because I loved him." She replied. " And after he confronted you and told you the truth and was sorry he lied to you, you can't forgive him? After he obviously acted upon his feelings for you, you just pushed him aside so coldly it honestly doesn't sound like you are in love with him" He slamed the chopsticks down angrily. " I don't think I am anymore..Im not sure.." She looked down still coldness in her eyes. " He betrayed my trust.." she muttered under her breath. " And yet its OK to hurt him?" Bear looked away from her disgusted. " How I react to his feelings is none of your business, this is how I will act when someone betrays me." She looked out the window sadly. " but still..I am sorry he had such a awfull life, but its not right and its unforgivable what he did to me" She looked down at her plate. " Ugh.I can't believe you. I am just going to warn you.." Bear looked at her seriously with a look of an overprotective father. "what?" she asked not feeling threatened at all. " If you love Tsukasa then tell him and be with him, return his affections, But if you don't love him anymore, then stop toying with his feelings, and don't wait around to tell him you love him either, If you do that is, because if you continue hurting him.then I'm sure someone better will come along and mend all the damage your doing to him." Bear's eyes narrowed  
  
" Right now you are just adding more depression to Tsukasa, like he really needs that in his life, Its unhealthy. He needs someone that can cheer him up and make him happy, If you don't love him or can't do that for him then just leave him alone." Bear stood up and walked out angrily.  
  
" I'm not sure.If I can do anything for him.He was so wrong.how could he.lie to me.I trusted him so much.." Subaru sat there, Crim far off to the other side looking at her.  
  
" I miss Subaru..Bear I miss her." Tsukasa sat on the couch curled up against a pillow  
  
" Try not to think about it right now Tsukasa it be better if you didn't" Bear looked over at him with concern.  
  
" But I.I can't stop.I want to be with her." He looked down at the floor sadly Bear rested his hand on his head " There is someone who loves you. If you just think about it clearly" Bear said in a dry voice. " Who?" Tsukasa looked up puzzled. " Just give it some more thought" bear walked into the kitchen and grabbed the phone pressing the speed dial button.  
  
" Going out somewhere with BT?" Tsukasa peered into the kitchen curiously  
  
"yeah" Bear replied waiting for BT to pick up the phone " I'll be home at 12:00"  
  
" Where's Mimiru?" Tsukasa looked around  
  
" Oh she's babysitting" Bear laughed hysterically  
  
" Why is that funny?" Tsukasa questioned him but before he could get an answer Bear had already been speaking with BT.  
  
The house was huge, and so neat and clean. Mimiru sat on the couch looking rather annoyed as she listened to some music, "Oh god." She slumped over as she felt the child put his arm around her.  
  
"we'd make a pretty cute couple, you know, and I just love how you've grown! Your new personality and your figure have just developed sooo nicely" The boy replied  
  
" UGH." Mimiru let out a digusted groan.  
  
" aww..don't like me?" The boy Pouted  
  
" I don't even know how the hell you are here and awake, it doesn't make any sense!" Mimiru shouted  
  
" so? I'm here that's all that matters cutey" he chuckled  
  
" SORA GET AWAY FROM ME NOW!" Mimiru jumped up scolding him.  
  
Tsukasa sat in the kitchen, he was bored, hungry, and thinking, thinking a lot. " Why? Why do you not love me? Why?" Tsukasa sat there with his head rested on the table. " I told you everything and I am sorry..so why?" Tsukasa sighed heavily and stared at the phone. " I feel funny too.." He closed his eyes and dreamed of grass, trees, swirling colors, and lastly he dreamed of making love to Subaru underneath the stars.  
  
" Its not fair." He grumbled. 


	13. Hack Truth 13

" You should take a walk today, you understand right? Vent a bit and think some more with in the sun and fresh air."  
  
Chapter 13: A lost Kitten  
  
Tsukasa nodded at Bear, he really didn't want to go for a walk alone, All he wanted to do was nothing. Bear sat there giving him a look like If you are going to say no I'll make you go regardless. Tsukasa let out a small sigh and glanced over at Mimiru who had winked at him " I'm guessing you want me to go to?" He sighed annoyed. Mimiru stuffed an octopus in her mouth and laughed " Yea' that's right It would be really good for you Tsukasa!" Tsukasa stood up grumbling and opened the door " Fine, Since the two of you want me out of the house so bad I guess a walk wouldn't hurt me" He closed the door behind him the last thing of the kitchen he could see was Mimiru sticking her tongue out at him.  
  
" I guess.I could go to the park..?" Tsukasa walked down the street watching people crossing, cars stopping and going and a man to his right selling lemonade. " this isn't helping me at all, This really sucks!" he complained as he walked further. " OUCH!" He fell over falling flat on his butt. " Watch where your." He looked down his eyes wide and shocked. " What the HELL!?" He screamed picking up a small kitten. It was purple with large red eyes with stars around them. Tsukasa looked at it and hugged it gently as if he knew it were lost and he had been looking for it for weeks. The kitten let out a high pitched meow. Tsukasa looked at it closely again in even more disbelief than before " MAHA!!!!" MAHA IS IT REALLY YOU!?" He looked at it again and picked it up into his arms running back to the house as fast as he could.  
  
" Maha!?" Mimiru looked at the kitten in astonishment " you really think this kitten is Maha?" " reincarnated!?" Mimiru looked at Tsukasa as if he were insane. " Well look at him!" He shouted happily picking it up and cuddling it. Bear tilted his head and nodded in agreement " well it does look an awful lot like him, it very well could be him" " but the real question is, is how did he get here? How was he reincarnated? Does it have anything to do with the world?" He looked at it with confusion. " how could it be something to do with the world when the world is just a computer game and this is the real world?" Mimiru asked confused " I don't know it is weird..very weird.I wonder.I still wonder how.." Bear picked it up and looked at it closely. " Why does it matter where he came from? He's here so who cares?" Tsukasa laughed as he dangled a piece of string in front of him and its small paws caught it quickly.  
  
" Bear.Can we? Can we keep Maha?" Tsukasa looked up at him as if he were a little kid. " I don't know about that Tsukasa" he gave the cat a look but couldn't help but be overpowered by it's cuteness. " Ugh! Damn animals! I guess you can keep him for now, but we still need to find out how he got here." Bear sat down shaking his head. " Thanks old man!" Mimiru and Tsukasa shouted in unison. The kitten winked at Bear which startled him very much.  
  
Crim walked into the living room and sat down beside Subaru looking a bit nervous but was ready at all costs to tell her. He grasped the remote and quickly turned the TV off.  
  
" Subaru, I have something important to tell you." He said looking deep into her eyes  
  
" What is it Crim? Is something the matter?" She looked up at him worried  
  
" No nothing is wrong, you know.when I first met you. you were like a sister to me, I always looked after you making sure you weren't in danger, but.as time passed.I couldn't see you as a girl anymore because you became a woman, a beautiful intelligent woman, and I wanted to protect you in a different way." He breathed hard taking her hand into his  
  
" In another way? Crim what are you saying?" She looked nervous  
  
" Subaru.all this time, I've watched over you.I've seen you get hurt and I..I don't want you to be hurt anymore, I want to make you happy Subaru.because I'm In love with you."  
  
" C.r.i..m."  
  
The phone rang loudly and Bear stood up rushing to the telephone picking it up just in time. " yes? Hello Hello." Bear stood there with a look of shock on his face. " Are you sure Sora." "But how? How is that POSSIBLE!" 


	14. Hack Truth 14

" All this time.You really loved me that much.?"  
  
" yes and I can't let you go now.not after seeing you hurt like this.I love you Subaru."  
  
Chapter 14: The Ultimate Pain and Betrayal.  
  
Subaru lay on the bed naked, her heart racing in disbelief. It was the right thing to do..she could get over how Tsukasa hurt her.could forget everything. Before she met Tsukasa she had always liked him after all, although for quiet sometime he had been more like a brother to her than anything else.she had never thought he could have feelings for her like this.Crim.she could be with him.He always looked out for her. never lied to her.she already liked him.she could love him. Crim kissed her deeply and touched her softly. He slowly took off his clothes and pressed himself against her. He caressed her face and looked into her eyes " It'll be alright" He whispered moving down to kiss her neck. Subaru nodded as she stroked his chest and put her arms around him. He moved down kissing her chest and nibbling her nipples, then he aggressively began to suck and grope them. Subaru let out a shout and grabbed onto his member pumping as fast as she could. Crim moved his hand downward and began to stroke her. She moved down the best she could and began to lick and suck on his member. Crim moaned loudly and softly pulled her away and lay her back down " Not yet.." he whispered moving down to return her gesture. She moaned loudly as pleasure began to build up.  
  
" Are you ready?" He whispered in her ear. Subaru nodded but was only half convincing. Crim nodded and lifted her legs up, positioning himself.  
  
" If it hurts too much.you can grab my back or bite down on me.." He whispered as he was about to enter her.  
  
" Okay." Subaru whispered  
  
He thrusted forward slowly and Subaru cringed and yelped loudly as she began to feel an immense pain. " It'll be over soon" He said thrusting harder as he felt her barrier being torn open. He stopped for a bit as blood rushed from inside of her, and he touched her tear drenched face and kissed her wet lips as he began to thrust harder and faster now.  
  
" There.Theres noo.more pain.." Subaru moaned as there was now only waves of pleasure filling her body, she felt as if she were about to burst.  
  
She tilted her head back and let out a loud moan, which accompanied her soon after. Crim held her into his arms and kissed her neck..Subaru looked up at him and looked back down.  
  
*That..It didn't feel right at all..but.I can't be with Tsukasa I  
can't.At least Crim cares enough for me not to lie* Subaru turned over  
and allowed Crim to hold her throughout the night.  
  
Tsukasa sat up in his bed looking at the moon. Thinking of Subaru and  
wondering when she would call him. 


	15. Hack Truth 15

Chapter 15: The Ultimate pain and betrayal Part 2  
  
Tsukasa sat beside Mimiru thinking hard. Mimiru fidgeted in her chair nervously " Uhm..Tsukasa.I don't care.what ever she says to me today I'm going to tell you!" Mimiru stood up taking her bag with her. " I'll be waiting" Tsukasa replied as he stepped into the bathroom. " I have a bad feeling about this" He stood there letting the water run down him lifting his head up and humming softly  
  
" So what did you wanna talk to me about?" Mimiru sat down looking at Subaru angrily. Subaru looked down " I.I lost my virginity last night" She looked up and then down again. " WHAT!?" Mimiru shouted in shock " WITH WHO? WHO THE FUCK?" She shouted even louder banging her fist onto the coffee table "was it with Tsukasa?" She asked enraged. " no, it wasn't with Tsukasa.It was with Crim" she said coldly  
  
" Oh MY GOD!" Mimiru stood up smacking Subaru in the face " You..You..You BITCH!" She sat down tears streaming from her eyes " How.could you? You broke Tsukasa's heart by doing that! When I tell him..UGH AND YES I WILL TELL HIM! YOU'RE A TOTAL SLUT!" She turned away " I don't love Tsukasa anymore, I refuse to.I will be with crim now, whether or not I love him, he will never lie to me!" She shouted out crying as well her cheek burning red. " Fine, Fine.but I can't believe you did such an awful thing to Tsukasa like he needs anymore pain!" Mimiru stomped off.  
  
Tsukasa walked out of the shower, a towel wrapped around his waist one around his neck. He could hear the door slowly creek open. Mimiru sat slumped over the chair tears rolling down her cinnamon colored cheeks. Tsukasa's eyes widened " Wha.What did she tell you!!!?" He ran over to her and grabbed a chair. " Oh Tsukasa! Your going to hate this!!! Oh Tsukasa! Tsukasa! Its going to break your heart!" She shouted out. " JUST TELL ME PLEASE!" Tsukasa clung to her arm.  
  
" Fine but stay on my arm.you'll need comforting." Mimiru took a deep breath and stroked his hair. "Tsukasa..Last night..Subaru.Uh.Subaru.lost her virginity" Mimiru squeezed her eyes shut tightly. A rasping yet soft and deeply wounded voice escaped from Tsukasa's lips " But..Why.? Why would she do that.." He shut his eyes turning his head in the other direction. " To..who.?" Tears rolled down his cheeks. " Crim." She said softly. " WHY!!!!!!!WHY WHY WHY!!!" Tsukasa clung to Mimiru crying loudly " WHY WHY MIMIRU WHY!" Mimiru looked down at him her eyes damp " I don't know. I don't even know why she told me." Mimiru grabbed his hand and led him to her bed room, they lye on the bed together Tsukasa clung to Mimiru and cried even more loudly then the night Subaru rejected him.  
  
Mimiru felt overpowered by grief. And held Tsukasa close to her. " Uhm Tsukasa.. I..I..uhm." She looked down feeling extremely nervous Tsukasa looked up at her in curiosity his eyes still damp. "Tsukasa.I.I love you.I love you Tsukasa." She looked away turning extremely red more tears running down her cheeks " I can't believe I said that." Tsukasa poked her in the cheek. " Huh!?" Mimiru looked down at him. " You.You You what?" He looked up at her with puffy eyes. " You just said you loved me." Tsukasa looked down. " all this time I had no idea.Mimiru.I had no Idea."  
  
" Its ok, you were after Subaru" Mimiru closed her eyes feeling a stinging pain in her chest. "but all that time.when you took me to the park, played games and toys with me, watched TV and even accidently.touched me, you did it all because you loved me.." Mimiru forced a smile " Yeah that's right!" She laughed a little bit. Bear sat up listening in " Poor Tsukasa, but good for Mimiru " I hope you can accept her Tsukasa" Bear turned off the light. Tsukasa turned a bit red " you know.that time. you thought my.penis was a candy bar?" He asked. " Uhm..heh.yeah what about that?" She blushed. " That felt really good when you grabbed it" He turned completely red. " well.it was pretty big.." Mimiru replied " and you sounded really cute when you moaned" They both blushed and went under the covers. " I'll try to get over her.I can't believe she did that..i'm still sad you know.." He turned over. " I know.and that's ok..she hurt you bad"  
  
That night Subaru and Crim slept together, and Mimiru and Tsukasa slept together as well. 


	16. Hack Truth 16

" I Love you Tsukasa."  
  
Chapter 16: And So..  
  
Mimiru woke up, the sun shone through her pink stained glass windows making the room have a unique but beautiful pink glow. She layed back and stretched lifting one leg up into the air and leaning over to see Tsukasa. He was awake, lying on his side staring into space, his eyes still damp. " Oh.Are you ok?" Mimiru patted his shoulder in sympathy. "yeah, just thinking, feeling.I'll be ok I guess" He looked back up at her. " Ok, I'll let you stay there for a while, Im going to go into the kitchen and talk to Bear for a while ok?" Mimiru stood up putting on some appropriate pajamas. " Want me to bring you breakfast later?" She smiled down at him. " That would be nice" He nodded. Mimiru walked into the kitchen taking a seat across from bear who had been reading the newspaper. " Have a good night?" Bear peaked over at her winking. She blushed " Yeah, I did except for poor Tsukasa." She looked down. " Yeah, pretty cruel isn't it" Bear looked at her again and she nodded. "But, Say bear, why do you think she did that I mean why would she never forgive Tsukasa and just go and sleep with Crim for? She never seemed like that type of person before" She looked over awaiting his input.  
  
" Honestly, I believe that Subaru is so caught up in herself, is caught up in her own pain, suffering and hardships that she can't handle anyone else she knows suffering, she can't deal with it as well as she can't deal with people not being completely honest with her,, so if she doesn't want to deal with it, she turns them away. As for Crim, I think that she had some feelings for him, and thought that allowing him to do those things to her would pave the way to definitely escaping from the feelings she had for Tsukasa. It was very wrong and cruel what she did to Tsukasa and I'm not quite sure if she even realizes how badly she hurt him. Doesn't matter though, you've shown Tsukasa that you would never do anything to hurt him. And you've confessed your feelings for him, If Tsukasa's smart he'll let you be in his life, he'll allow himself to fall in love with you and forget about Subaru who has been causing him too much pain."  
  
" That would.I.Hope what you say is true.." Mimiru laughed a bit her cheeks turning pink. " Well, I got to go now," Bear said standing up from his chair. " Going to visit BT?" Mimiru grinned wickedly. " Nope, not today.. Its my day to baby sit the brat, pays good money doesn't it? " he laughed opening the door. " Yeah! It really does I was able to buy lots of stuff with that money and I still have lots left over feels like I'm rich or sumthin!" She winked. "Well it's a good thing that Sora's parents are millionaires running one of the largest computer industries in the world." He closed the door behind him. " Yeah, he's right there almost as rich as the queen of England" She laughed looking over at her piggy bank and stroking Maha's back. She stood up and carried some plates of sausage and fruit into her room. " Tsukasa! I brought you some..TSUKASA!!!" She put the plate down onto the bureau and ran over to the other side of the bed. Tsukasa lay there with his pupils dilated. " TSUKASA WHATS WRONG!!!!" She shook him violently over and over again but he didn't budge. "TSUKASA!!!!!!" She shouted tears coming from her eyes she began to run frantically until she leaped onto the couch and ran to the phone dialing 911.  
  
" MY TSUKASA HE LOOKS DEAD!!!!!!!! HIS EYES ARE DILATED AND HE WON'T WAKE UP!!!!" Mimiru yelled crazily into the phone  
  
" Were there any weapons?"  
  
" NO!"  
  
" Calm down miss, any drugs lying on the floor?"  
  
" NO!"  
  
" Anything that looks like attempted Suicide?"  
  
"NO NO NO!!! HE'S JUST LYING THERE WITH NOTHING JUST LYING THERE!"  
  
" Ok miss someone will be right over"  
  
Bear looked through the window in shock. " So this had nothing to do with his Asthma?" " No, He was drugged" The doctor looked into the window. " Drugged!? But we don't have any kind of drugs in our home!?" Bear replied angrily. "we think he obtained the drugs and attempted suicide," The doctor gave him a look. " I think that's Bull, Tsukasa no matter how depressed would never do such a thing!" Bear angrily walked off. " Fine, believe what you want but We will have to keep him over night, you can take him home in the morning."  
  
" Tsukasa.what happened to you?" Mimiru grasped his hand tightly looking into his weak eyes. " I was looking up.at the ceiling then I could have sworn that I saw some weird red light hovering over me, then it came closer. I felt like I couldn't breathe, That's all I can remember..some weird light. And I swear Mimiru! I swear I didn't do drugs!" He attempted to sit up but fell over again. " I believe you, I know you wouldn't do that..." Mimiru looked at him with Sincerity. And leaned over to hug him tightly  
  
" A red light?" Bear stood in the door way " I wonder.." 


	17. Hack Truth 17

"Is this some kind of sick joke?"  
  
Chapter 17:Game  
  
Bear sat staring at a book tapping his fingers against the table's hard wooden surface. " Is this some kind of sick joke?" he asked as he fought the urge to have a ciggarete. " No, it makes perfect sense, why Maha is here...how I'm able to go about as I please" Sora looked up as he sat on a rather large book with a chair underneith. " That does make sense..but...trying to say that our world and " The world" have crossed paths, and are merging slowly..Thats just insane, a thought only you could consider Sora, How could a computer game possibly exist in a real physical form?"   
  
Bear bit down hard on his knuckles.  
  
" I hope you arn't implying that it can't be true, because of the fact I am but a mere ten year old child hmm?" Sora smiled at him wickedly.  
  
"I...but how can it be possible?"  
  
Mimiru sat down grasping Tsukasa's hand gently.She looked into his eyes desperatly. "The red light...almost looked like a red solar eclipse it had black in it too.." Tsukasa panted slightly. " Its ok Tsukasa I believe you...Its ok, Its getting late I'll pick you up early in the morning it'll be ok..." She leaned over kissing him gently on the cheek. She slowly walked twords the door and opened it quietly. Tsukasa sat up as mimiru left sighing he turned on the tv and pushed his food tray aside in disgust. " I'm all alone..again" He whined as beads of sweat ran down his forehead. He lay down feeling extremely dizzy so suddenly. The room spun. images flashed before his eyes, untill they turned into shapes, and finally just swirls of color. His hair wet and sweaty stuck to his face, needles and tubes connected to his arms, patches stuck to his nipples, his legs strapped to the hospital bed, an oxygen mask clung tightly to his nose and mouth.   
  
" am I....Really going home tomarrow...?" 


	18. Hack Truth 18

"How can I believe such a thing?"  
  
Chapter 18: Yet another troubled Child, Bear adopts yet another.  
  
" Mhmmm....Thats right...I'm not lieing if you think I am..." Sora nodded as he munched on some chocolate mini donuts.   
  
"Well...Well...It just sounds Crazy...I mean...wouldn't he know? Wouldn't he realize? Sounds like a bunch of bullshit to me!"  
  
"Its not bullshit, I looked into it, well I'm too young to look into it, I should say..I asked Helba to look into it.."   
  
"helba..hmmm..."Bear looked up rubbing his chin. " So she..looked into their medical records huh? did she get a reason?"  
  
"yeah she did,"  
  
" So what was the reason?"  
  
" Their mother had already named the two of them, right after their birth, the father, already angry about the pregnancy couldn't handle having to take care of not one but two of them, so the father feeling the dicision to pick between the two wouldn't be hard, he picked none other than Tsukasa, Giving the other one up for adoption."  
  
" Why the hell did he think the descision would be easy?"  
  
" Because they were Identical twins"  
  
" So...Tsukasa had a Twin but he was adopted?"  
  
" Nope...The parents took him and Tsukasa home telling the Hospital they would find someone to take care of him.."  
  
" So who ended up caring for him?"   
  
Sora looked up, narrowing his eyes into Bear's and sighed.  
  
" I'm not going any further into it unless you take full care and resposibility for the both of them" He glanced at bear again who looked a bit nervous  
  
" I am willing to do that,Tsukasa should know and live with his only brother"  
  
" Fine, but you should know how hard it will be to take care of three teenagers"  
  
" I know, but..both Tsukasa and Mimiru are great and respectful kids..I'm sure the new one will be fine"  
  
" okay I'll continue..."  
  
" go ahead"  
  
Sora coughed and took a deep breath " They didn't find anyone to care for him, so one night when the mother was asleep, their father took the baby out of his crib, and drove a few miles twords the shopping mall, it was around 3:00 in the morning so he thought no one would find out at that time, so he took the baby and put it in the Trash can next to the entrance to the mall"  
  
Bear covered his mouth as if he were about to vomit " Ugh...poor kid...Not too surprised from such a sick fuck.."  
  
" Yeah...whatever anyways...A police officer recieved many reports about a baby being in the trash can, so he took the baby and handed him into DCYF, so for forteen years he lived in a group home. Untill one day he ran away, A staff member who was close to him, felt bad and signed him out of DCYF."  
  
" Where is he living now?" Bear looked anxious  
  
" He was living in Tokyo in an abandoned house, untill Helba reported him to the police, and Told them about you having custody of his brother, so untill you come to court and have take custody of this one, he is in a private Jail cell."  
  
" Jesus Christ, why a jail cell? talk about pressing the issue, I said I would take him..poor fucking kid both him and Tsukasa...poor fuckin kids."  
  
Bear stood up grabbing his coat, " C'mon you can go home now, I'm going to go take this kid home"  
  
Mimiru took off her rain coat and sat down beside Tsukasa 


	19. Hack Truth 19

"Ugh, I should have found out earlier"  
  
Chapter 19: The boy  
  
Bear walked down the corridor, the smell of urine,booze,and mold in the air. cement walls in every direction, cells on each side with angry shouting echoing. He walked further untill reaching a small wooden door with a rather large padlock. " This is where he is?" Bear asked looking at the officer who seemed rather annoyed " Yeah..this is it..after that, we go ahead to the court room" He replied opening the door.  
  
Bear looked in his eyes widening as he saw a young boy hunched over in a corner his head buried into his knees he looked rather thin, almost belemic. " Have you been feeding him?" Bear asked the shock still stabbing at him. " Well...we give him water and a cup of soup twice a day" The officer said nerviously " Thats it!?" Bear shoved him aside angrily stomping into the room. He approached the boy cautiously and knelt down placing his hand over his head " Hey...boy...are...you ok? wake up boy..." He shook him lightly.   
  
The boy looked up, his face pale and his eyes glossy he turned away slightly raising his arm up protectivly. Bear touched him on the shoulder " Its ok..I'm here to help...here to adopt you into my home...c'mon lets go..." He grabbed his arm lightly helping him up. He looked exactly like Tsukasa only his eyes were different colors. Tsukasa had brown colored eyes, this boy's eyes were very unusual, one eye was brown and the other was blue. " Very unusual, I thought that twins had the same colored eyes" The boy struggled weakly he whined loudly " Noooo! I don't wanna go! I don't wanna be abandoned again I dun wanna!" Bear stood up and stood back the boy still whining and crying " I'm not going to do that!" Bear shouted lifting him up and throwing him over his shoulders. " Lets go!" Bear said quietly. The officer nodded.   
  
The boy stopped pounding at Bear's back and just hung his arms letting them sway back and forth. He let out a long defeated sigh.   
  
" Whats your favorite color?" Bear asked laughing a bit.  
  
" Uhhh....uhmmm...."  
  
" Sorry, That's a strange question to ask first, It's just that There are other kids that are living with me, and their rooms are designed in their favorite colors" Bear laughed again  
  
" mmm.......uhhh.......uhm....my favorite.....colors....are....black and....purple" He stuttered nerviously.  
  
* Hmm...one Thats got a normal life but descides to live with be cause I'm more fun I guess. Then theirs Tsukasa who needs very masculine backrounds and lots of affection, now theirs this boy who seems to need lots of affection, security and athourity.*   
  
"can you walk on your own now?" Bear asked.  
  
".........yeah....." He replied softly jumping off of him.  
  
" Whats your..name..."  
  
"uhhhhh.....Its.....a strange name..."  
  
"Thats ok.....People call me bear...but my real name is Ryo, So..just call me bear."  
  
"uhmmm...okay!" He said nodding  
  
" My name...is...Elk" he said looking up at him 


	20. Hack Truth 20

" Don't worry...Things will be just fine"  
  
Chapter 20: The Gate  
  
Elk sat on the couch relaxing the best that he could, he was warm, for the first time in what felt like ages he was in a warm cozy home, without people who made fun of him or were just plain annoying . " Eat, as much as you like, you need to grow some meat on you I can see your ribs and hips all too well through those clothes, and watch some TV, I'll be painting your room, and the Furniture guys will be here in a few hours, oh uhm, yeah....what kind of clothes do you usually like to wear?Bt was going to go to the mall to buy you some new clothes"  
  
" Uhhmm... Mister...are you rich?" Elk asked a little surprised at his gesture  
  
" Yeah, but I don't like to flaunt it..I'll buy whatever you kids want but as for me I don't shop all too much" Bear replied pressing his finger against his nose and picking up a sponge,roller,and two big buckets of paint.   
  
" What...do...you do for a living?" He looked at him curiously blushing and looking a bit nervous.  
  
" Not used to people or talking to them are you?" Bear laughed a bit and patted him on the pack " Well, I write novels" He walked twords the other room.  
  
" I...see" He nodded and turned to squint at the cat sitting in the large lazy boy. He blinked rapidly in astonishment " You...look like Mia...." He said reaching over to pick up the purring kitten and placing it on his lap. He turned the Tv on as he chomped away at some sushi resting on the coffee table.   
  
* I thought so, I heard that when Twins are seperated they act almost identicle, this boy is alot like Tsukasa in more ways than one, but much more shy and reclusive maybe twice more than Tsukasa is.*   
  
Bear stood on the ladder Mixing black and purple paint belnding them and making them look like giant swirls in the wall. " Kind of...morbid...I much prefer shades of blue..but, heh, these are his favorite colors." bear laughed painting away and enjoying it.  
  
The door squeeked and opened loudly as trudging followed as well " I'm HOME!" Mimiru shouted throwing her jacket to the floor and jolting into the living room without thinking or looking she jumped onto the couch and landed onto Elk with a rather loud thud. From the other room bear cringed hearing the noise. " wait till she finds out its not Tsukasa" Bear muttered contiuing his job.   
  
" AHHHHH!!!" Elk shreiked as Mimiru landed straight onto his lap. She sat up and hugged him tightly giving him a kiss on the cheek " TSUKASA YOU CAME HOME!!!! I JUST BOUGHT A GIFT FOR U WANNA SEE?" She looked up at him happily but suddenly her expression changed to confusion.   
  
" Y...Your not..Tsukasa, Your eyes look funny.and your too skinny....and...and...Tsukasa doesn't scream like that! Even though it does sound alot like it..but Tsukasa's is Wimpier! Who are you!? Is this some kinda joke???" Mimiru sat next to him yelling into his ear  
  
" Owwwwwwchhhh your hurting me! Don't do that!" Elk yelled defensivly back.  
  
And they soon got into a shouting contest  
  
Bear bounded into the room his face red " KNOCK IT OFF YOU TWO!" They sat Silently tears ran down Elk's bright red cheeks and he bit his lip angrily. " Mimiru...I didn't introduce you I'm sorry This is Elk, Tsukasa's Twin brother." Bear sat down between the two and Mimiru's face puffed up " Shoulda' TOLD ME before I..JUMPED on HIM!" Mimiru stuck her tongue out angrily at him. " I have a Twin brother?" Elk asked confused. " Yes, I was going to tell you that later but then You came home early" Bear mumbled " OH! BLAME IT ON ME!" Mimiru whined angrily  
  
" Ugh....I'm sorry bear I'll shut up" Mimiru gave in as she felt bear pat her on the head.   
  
" Good Girl, why don't you two get aquanted, Im going to go down to the hospital to get Tsukasa" He said as he walked out the door.  
  
" So....Uhm....how are you...?" Mimiru asked nervously  
  
" uhmmmm ok.....cept when you jumped on me like that....uhmmm........is....Tsukasa...your boyfriend?" He blushed looking down  
  
" Uhm...Heh..Im working on it...we both...well, I love him and I think he loves me I'm not sure..he theirs this other girl he had really strong feelings for but she rejected him, Im not sure if he's over her yet...I hope so..because I want to be with him, and I know I can make him happy and he is aware that I love him...he's just...scared I think.." She sighed looking up at the ceiling.   
  
" Theres a girl, That looks just like you In "The world" she's a heavy blade named Black rose" He said opening up a bit.  
  
" Well, I feel like I'm the first person anyone has everknown to look exactly like what Heavy baldes look like, cause ya know in "The world" They all do look the same cept' different small changes" She smiled   
  
" yeah, you are the only person I've seen that actually looks like one in real life" He smiled a bit still red.  
  
He breathed hard and opened his mouth a bit thinking and trying to find the right words. " Maybe...we can...be friends....just friends...and I could...try to help...you...be with Tsukasa..." He turned red and began to pet Maha.   
  
" Yeah, we'll be living together from now on so..we should be friends..." She smiled shaking his hand.  
  
" yeah...ok..then...I'm glad to be your friend Mimiru.." He smiled looking up.   
  
Bear entered Tsukasa's room his face looking grim. He sat down and watched as his body glowed a brilliant red " what the fuck is this....."  
  
" What the fuck....Tsukasa........." 


	21. Hack Truth 21

" He's....He's gone....."  
  
Chapter 21: The red light  
  
Bear stood there his eyes wide and his hands clung tightly to his head grinding his nails into his scalp. He watched as Tsukasa's body was consumed by an erie red light untill it vansihed leaving behind red glowing ashes. " Tsu...Tsukasa...Is he..." He sat on the bed in his eyes blood shot and his hands gripped tightly to the bed sheets he looked down as the red flickering ashes soon vanished. The room still glowing in the brilliant red, he looked up as he saw BT enter the room.  
  
" Tsukasa....Tsukasa isn't dead....Bear...he isn't dead.." She said in a comforting voice and sat down beside him.  
  
" Then where is he?" Bear asked angrily.  
  
"WHAT!!!" Mimiru lunged herself into Bear's chest desperately clinging to his T-shirt and looking up at him with large glassy eyes " It...can't be true!" Mimiru's eyes began to fill up with tears  
  
" Its true...he's gone, I know this is hard to say but even if he is gone..you and Elk try to get to sleep ok? Bt,Sora,and I are trying to solve this"  
  
" Fine, Lets go Elk I'll show you your room" Mimiru stomped off sadly  
  
" Uhmm..okay." Elk sighed sadly.   
  
They walked down the hall and Mimiru pointed over to the room next to Tsukasa's   
  
" Over there Elk, Well I'm spent so...night" She said as she quickly shut her door.  
  
" Yeah...night" He replied closing his door.   
  
" And Bear thought I'd really go to bed!" Mimiru grunted as she grabbed her goggles and shoved them on her face.  
  
Elk sat on his bed looking around sweat dripping from his hair. He looked over at the goggles sitting on his new desk. " The world...Is Tsukasa there?" He walked over to his goggles and picked them up he leaped onto his bed and placed them over his eyes.  
  
"Im ready..."  
  
" Tsukasa...Im coming..." 


	22. Hack Truth 22

"Tsukasa..."  
  
Chapter 22: The Infinite Space  
  
" Ok...I'm finally logged in!" Mimiru chirped getting up and brushing herself off. " Now...to go find Tsukasa!" She smiled forcfully. " Wha....What is this!?" She looked around and around and around. "All there is....is blank space....blank space!!!" she shouted running around.   
  
" Don't run! If you run you'll get lost forever! So Don't run!" Elk looked at her from a short distance holding his staff up and pointed at her.  
  
" Elk! You came here too!!!!" Mimiru shouted as he floated closer to her  
  
" Yeah...but we gotta log out! Tsukasa can't be here! There's nothing here at all which makes it really dangerous for us to be here!" Elk raised his wand in the air  
  
"you're right we need to leave and find him!"   
  
Tsukasa opened his eyes little bubbles moved around as he opened them water gushed from his mouth. "uhnn...where am I....how am I able to breathe?" He looked around some more, the water was red. " Im....Naked...trapped inside a red bubble...." He looked down and saw the city below him " WHAT'S GOING ON!?"  
  
He banged hard on the bubble but could only make the walls echo. " Why can't I get out?"  
  
His eyes widened " WHY NOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
"did you hear that? That...sounded like Tsukasa's voice..." Mimiru whispered to Elk  
  
" Yeah it did...." He replied getting up  
  
" Lets go and get him Elk..." She said walking out the door 


	23. Hack 23

" Why are you wearing your school uniform!?" Elk asked laughing a little  
  
" Its the only thing I could put on in such a hurry!" Mimiru protested angrily  
  
" Whatever lets just go!" Elk shouted   
  
Chapter 23: Key of the Twilight  
  
" !m S88ry T5uk@5@ ! C@N't H37p Y0u....#$%"  
  
" Thats ok....this isn't your fault...none of it is...you should go to a safe place...leave me here...and go..."  
  
The transparent glowing girl nodded sadly and floated off  
  
" You've grown up..alot..and so fast"  
  
Tsukasa watched as she vanished into thin air he sighed feeling lonely again and bit down on his lip angrily.   
  
" LET ME OUT!!!!!! LET ME OUT NOW I DON'T WANNA BE HERE LET ME OUT NOW!"  
  
He banged on the bubble furiously causing it to shake a bit, but the more he banged on it the worse things got. Black vines began to hold the bubble in place, and as he looked down he could see surges of electricity flowing upwards twords the bubble. " ARG!!!" He cringed and tryed his best to be strong as he was mildly electricuted. The water inside the bubble became scalding hot and burned Tsukasa as he floated within it.  
  
Mimiru grabbed Elk's hand as they ran faster and faster down the streets of Tokyo, no one seemed to notice at all what was happening. The sky was pitch black and streams of light bolted across it, the road underneith their feet was cracking and trees shot up from the sidewalks. " Everything is changing, the buildings remain..but the streets and side walks are almost....vanishing...." Mimiru stopped running and walked slowly observing the area. She looked up and pointed to the sky in fear. " Tsukasa....I can see him....He's in ...THAT RED BUBBLE!" Mimiru pointed him out for Elk. Elk covered his mouth and squeezed his eyes shut "He....He really is my twin brother....the resemblence...." Elk fell onto his knees his eyes wide and dialated.   
  
" Elk! Elk... Get a hold of yourself!!! It must be hard seeing your only brother in this kind of danger...and it's hard for me to see Tsukasa like this too...but...If we just sit here and cry in fear, we won't be able to save him...we wouldn't be helping anything it would just make things worse than they already are!" Mimiru shouted as tears ran down her cheeks she lifted up Elk who was still in shock.   
  
" Thats it....We're here Elk....If we just climb up here..we can see Tsukasa..." Mimiru looked up at the high black vines. Elk shook his head in dissaproval. " I don't think its a good Idea at all it could be really dangerous...look at this...." He replied as he placed his hand over one of the vines. " Its completley smooth no place that you could put your feet in to climb..."He said further observing it.  
  
" Elk................." Mimiru looked at him in shock  
  
" what is it?" he asked completely bewildered.   
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
" ELK!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Mimiru's eyes were glassy and her cinnamon colored skin turned a shade lighter. she dropped to her knees in complete shock  
  
Bear looked over to BT, Helba, Sora,and Crim who all looked very serious.  
  
" There is only one way to bring the worlds back to their proper state" Helba stated   
  
" Thats right, but Whom ever took Tsukasa refuses to let that happen..." Crim looked up from drinking a beer  
  
BT held tightly onto Bear's hand and looked at him " What really happend...to the Key of the Twilight was....Where it really was is..."  
  
Sora looked up and nodded at Bear.  
  
" Inside Tsukasa's body...." Bear looked at them grimly. 


	24. Hack Truth 24

" No Elk.....No.....Not yet.....Not yet..."  
  
Chapter 24: Darkness  
  
Mimiru stood up tears running down her cheeks like streams of water, she walked up to Elk and looked around the ground searching for anything she could find, untill her eyes fixated upon a piece of glass. Cringing as the glass punctured her hand she picked it up and walked closer holding it as if it were her heavy blade she slashed at the vines untill they gave way and loosend their grip on Elk. He panted able to breath again he smiled gently at Mimiru as she hugged him through the vines. " I'm so glad...you're alright Elk...." She cried loudly. He nodded weakly. The sky crackled with lightning and hail fell down on them, cold and hard. Their clothes soaked. Mimiru let out a soft sigh and looked back up at Elk. " Don't worry....Tsukasa....will be okay..." He looked down at her as if he could read her every thought. Mimiru let go of him and picked the glass back up, slashing the remains of the vines that still wrapped around his body.  
  
" Mimiru....I'm sorry...Im sorry....but..I...I've never been brave about anything in my whole life..and I...I want to help Tsukasa...so please...stay down here where it's safe, I'm going up their...to help him...can I have that glass in your hand?" He asked with a determined but scared look on his face. " But....Elk...." Mimiru began to cry again. " Mimiru PLEASE!" He shouted at her with despertation. " Fine....But when you come back...I'm going to kick your ass for this..." Mimiru grumbled handing him the glass.   
  
He nodded and began attempting to climb the stump while Vines wrapped around him he cutted at them and jumped up using them as foot holds.   
  
Bear looked up at the sky as he stood ontop of the building he looked over at BT who seemed a bit angry and Sora who was giggling wildly. " So...all we really can do is watch?" Bear slammed his fist on the wall. " Yeah...its up to Tsukasa to save us..only he can unlock the power inside of him..." Bt answered pulling Bear's fist away from the wall. " Only he can unlock the power inside of him...how cheesy and lame.." Sora mimicked annoyingly as he practiced jumping. " Its not lame or cheesy its the truth" Crim said angrily pulling Sora up in the air by the arm. " whatever! Just let me go!" Sora yelped attemting to bite his hand. " That's enough!" Bear yelled extremely aggrivated.   
  
" By the way Crim....Where is Subaru?" Bear asked looking around.  
  
" I'm not sure...she ran from me before I came here...I couldn't find her...figured...she could be ok on her own...I mean It is only after Tsukasa right? Besides she has her Axe with her." Crim looked up seeming a little worried.  
  
" WHAT? Ran? Axe?" Bear looked shocked.  
  
" Yeah, as soon as " The world" Started to appear here, Subaru could walk...and her Axe was found in her closet" Crim nodded resting his hand on his chin.  
  
" So...When " The world" Appeared here, Subaru must have merged with her Character," Bear looked at him even more surprised  
  
" Only her axe and her able to walk, her appearence didn't change at all."   
  
" Strange..."  
  
Cringing Elk climbed to the top looking up at the bubble, he grabbed the last vines and climbed up to look inside. He peered inside and saw him, Tsukasa lay there unconsious, hardly any bubbles of breathe escaping from his mouth or nose. " No.....I hope I'm not too late!" Elk shouted desperatly his eyes watering and his lips curling up in a depressed manor. He lept up and took the piece of glass into two hands and pressed with all his force on the bubble causing a small tear to form in the center.   
  
" ELK LOOK OUT!" Mimiru shouted from a distance as vines wrapped tightly around him and pulled him away from Tsukasa  
  
" I..I CAN'T FIGHT THEM!" He shouted as he struggled as hard as he could the grip around his waist tightening. " I....I.....I can't...." he whispered as his breath shortend. he looked up into the sky, but could not see anything but darkness.  
  
" No! Not him too!" Mimiru gasped crying as she looked into the sky as a blue bubble sat directly across from Tsukasa.  
  
" They look almost.....like....the circulatory system...the red side and the blue side...and then..the veins" Mimiru looked at them her head hurting. " why....did I have to think so deep into it..." Mimiru fell over to the ground, a vine tripping her, soon her body was covered in them, her eyelids felt heavy and she could no longer stay awake.  
  
Elk opened his eyes smiling and touching the wall of the bubble softly " It thought that it could trap me in here...but I...I brought the glass with me....I won't stay here and neither will Tsukasa..." He smiled as he lifted up the glass and hurled it into the skin of the bubble causing the water to pour out. He placed his hands around the broken skin and pulled it appart. " I've escaped, now I can finish what I started" He narrowed his eyes and clung to the veins working his way over to Tsukasa again.  
  
Elk looked down and placed his hand over his chest " why...does it hurt so bad....."  
  
Making his way to the bubble he leaped foward cutting it deeper untill all the water rushed out and Tsukasa awoke with a start.  
  
Elk pulled back the skin and grabbed hold of his arms and pulled him out. " Who....Who are you....and....why? Why do you look just like me? what is this?" Tsukasa looked surprised as clung to the vines. " uhmmm......uhmmmm... welll.....my name's....Elk....and...I'm your brother....your twin brother........" Elk looked in his eyes so that Tsukasa could trust his word. Tsukasa's eyes widened. " You really are....telling the truth...." He continued to stare in amazement.  
  
Elk breathed hard his chest burning hotter than ever he placed his hand over it again cringing.  
  
" Elk...whats wrong with you?" Tsukasa asked looking worried.   
  
" My chest..it hurts so bad...I don't know why.....but...."  
  
"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ELK! ELK! ELKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!" Tsukasa shouted at the top of his lungs as he reached over and grabbed the glass from his free hand attemting to free him. " Oh...no....oh god OH MY GOD" Tsukasa watched in horror as a vine sharpened itself and lunged itself at Elk impaling him through his chest and hand. Without thinking Tsukasa cut the vine from his back only leaving the impaled piece there, and ripped it out from his chest. grabbing hold of him he tore Elk's shirt to shreds and quickly tyed it around him where his wound was bleeding. He held him close to his body protectivly and squeezed his eyes shut as they plummeted to the ground. 


	25. Hack Truth 25

"Uhn.....Am I...still alive?"  
  
Chapter 25: Treasure  
  
Tsukasa opened his eyes and looked around it was really dark and the pavement underneith him had cracked leaving thick grass sprouting through the cracks. He touched his head feeling some thick hot blood running down it. " I....can't believe I'm still alive" He breathed hard in disbelief. His eyes drooped and his vision was blurry. " Elk! Oh my god Elk!" He crawled over to see Elk lying on the ground blood seeping through the shirt he tied around him, His eyes were half open, glassy and dead looking. Blood ran down his mouth. " Elk.....Elk....Wake up!" He shook him lightly but there was no answer.   
  
Tsukasa closed his eyes and breathed deeply, was he still alive? What if he was dead? " Oh my god please don't be dead!" He stood up and looked down at Elk. " Oh...No...Oh no....Where's Mimiru.....???" Tsukasa gasped and shouted loudly. " Right here stupid...." a voice said weakly behind him. He spun around quickly to see that Mimiru was all bloody as well. " MIMIRU! WHAT HAPPENED!?" Tsukasa knelt down and touched her face. " I'll be fine....don't worry..." She smiled weakly.   
  
" Tsukasa....what.....what's that glowing......." Mimiru looked at him in shock  
  
" Glowing?" Tsukasa looked around feeling confused  
  
" Look!!! At your chest!!! It's happening to Elk too a glowing gold light!" Mimiru pointed  
  
" What the.....what's wrong with me?" Tsukasa touched the warm golden light emiting from his chest.  
  
" !t'5 Th3 K37 0f Th3 Tw!L!9ht...!n S!d3 T5uK@5@....!n S!d3 3lk..."   
  
"what...is she saying......." Mimiru looked up at the transparent glowing girl.  
  
" Mimiru....It's...Aura....Aura...all grown up....." Tsukasa looked up at her " I thought I told you to stay out of this!" Tsukasa shouted up at her.  
  
" Thats....AURA!" Mimiru looked up in astonishment  
  
" 6ut ! h@d T0 H3lp 50m3 H0w...." Aura looked down at him sadly as she flickered in and out of sight.   
  
" Its....ok....but can you repeat what you said earlier? I couldn't get it...." Tsukasa looked up at her and smiled.  
  
" 0k@y....Th3 K3y 0f th3 Tw!L!9ht...!5 !n 5!d3 0f y0u...@nd...3lk...6rok3n !n H@lf...!t W!ll 5@ve Y0u....@nd th3 Tw0 W0rlds. :-) "  
  
" I....can't believe it....."  
  
" What What is it Tsukasa???"  
  
" Aura said....that....the key of the twilight is inside of me....and Elk! Broken in half, and that it will save the two worlds!" Tsukasa panted in disbelief.  
  
" But how!? How can it?" Mimiru shouted in excitement  
  
" 90 T0 Th3 !nf!n!t3......"   
  
" She faded out!" Tsukasa shouted falling back on his knees. 


	26. Hack Truth 26

" Inside of Tsukasa and Elk....."  
  
" 90 t0 th3 !nf!n!t3....."  
  
Chapter 26: End Game.  
  
Tsukasa stood up the golden glow flickering in and out of his chest he looked over at Elk who's chest was doing the same, he took a deep breathe and looked into Mimiru's eyes. He closed his eyes and took yet another deep breath and pulled his hand into the golden light and pulled out half a key.   
  
" Tsukasa....It really is!"  
  
" Yeah.....now...." Tsukasa walked over to Elk and stuck his hand into the golden light and pulled out the other half.  
  
" This is it.....Mimiru....wait for me......." Tsukasa looked at her again and raised his arm, with that he vanished into thin air. Mimiru sat down and watched as he went " Oh...please come back Tsukasa......"  
  
" This is the Field of Infinite space...." Tsukasa looked around at the white area surrounding him he closed his eyes and sighed as he felt a cold wind push against his face. The area glowed and shimmered, the air suddenly felt warm.   
  
" You can't put that together without me...." a voice said softly. he flung his eyes open fast as he felt something warm grab at his hand. A transparent glowing boy looked into his eyes with sadness. " Elk....." Tsukasa gasped looking back at the spirit of his brother.   
  
" Thats right I can't...." Tsukasa smiled as he attached his half of the key to Elk's. The warm golden light was blinding and unbearable as a loud screetch rung into their ears.   
  
" The polar opposite of nothing ness....."  
  
" Is existence"  
  
They stood together to look at the sky as their enemy approached them.  
  
" Wha....what is it?"  
  
" Its nothingness....It used our world like a recycling bin after it deleted the world"  
  
" It looks like Aura....but different its emiting a black glow not a white one...."  
  
" Aura must be the " existence" In "the world"!"  
  
Mimiru stood up as she could see pieces of " The world" vanish from the city and things begin to appear as if the city had healed itself. " Tsukasa...." She whispered whiping the tears from her eyes.  
  
" Tsukasa and Elk...they did it.....they restored our world and " The world" Back to their original states..." Bear looked up at the sky as dawn began to approach, the sky coated in beautiful shades of yellow, orange, and red.  
  
" Guess I will go find Subaru..if her legs give out...she could be in alot of trouble..." Crim said nervously as he ran off into the distance.  
  
"what about you BT?" Bear asked winking at her.  
  
" No, I can't come back with you today...I need to bring Sora back to his home" BT smiled with a hint of tease in her eyes.  
  
" I see..." Bear sighed in dissapointment  
  
" ooo....Bt is taking me home with her...well well well..." Sora smirked   
  
" Don't think like that your only a child!" BT yelled.  
  
Mimiru smiled as she carried both Elk and Tsukasa on her back on the way to home.... 


	27. Hack 27

" They really did it...."  
  
Chapter 27: Be with you.-Part 1  
  
Tsukasa lay in his bed the warmth of the comforter the smell of breakfast cooking, the sounds of Mimiru and Bear chatting away as well as chewing and the sound of glasses chiming together as if a toast was made that morning. He was in his bed, in his home, alive and well, Japan was back to normal, and the threat was no more. He and Elk had really done it he seperated "The world" and their world back again as well as defeating the worm virus that was deleting everything in the world. Elk...was Elk alive and ok? Was he lying next door to him? was he happy and well enjoying the same things he was? He sat up pondering these things as he held his hand to his forehead. " Elk...." He stood up and walked into the kitchen yawning as he looked at Mimiru and Bear who were staring at him. Mimiru blushed. " Tsukasa...you uhm...forgot to put on some clothes." Mimiru turned even more red looking down. "I'll go in with you, uhmm...to help you put your clothes on :-)!" Mimiru chirped and blushed even more.  
  
"Yeah...sure...but his clothes on..." Bear smirked " I think I'll take a walk or go shopping, C'ya guys later!" Bear quickly got up and walked out the door.   
  
" what was he all uncomfortable about?" Tsukasa asked confused.  
  
" Oh...I DON'T know" Mimiru smiled.   
  
"Before you help me change...uhmm Mimiru..is Elk ok?" Tsukasa looked down at the floor.  
  
Mimiru wrapped her arms lovingly around Tsukasa's waist and kissed his back. " He's in the hospital, he may be in there for a while, but he's going to be ok..miraculously the stab had barely missed his heart, he's going to be ok Tsukasa..."   
  
"Thank god" Tsukasa lifted up his head and sighed in relief.  
  
" C'mon lets go, we can play games later"  
  
" What kinds of games?" Tsukasa smiled sheepishly  
  
" Whatever...you want to play" Mimiru said in a sexy tone of voice.  
  
"You pervert..." Tsukasa laughed.   
  
" I know I am..." Mimiru smirked.  
  
Tsukasa breathed hard and took her hand as he walked towards the door of his room. He then unexpectedly lifted her up into his arms and gently pushed the door open. He dropped her onto the bed and moved ontop of her.  
  
"Tsu...Tsukasa...." Mimiru gasped her cheeks burning.  
  
" Its....ok......I wan't to do this...I'm ready...and I know...I'll be happy to do this with you....that is..if you want to....if you're ready.."  
  
" I'm ready....Tsukasa....I...I...I love..you....I wouldn't want it any other way" 


	28. Hack Truth 28

" Tsukasa......."  
  
Chapter 28: Be With You Part 2  
  
Mimiru lay on Tsukasa's bed her heart pounding and her chest heaving up and down. Sweat ran down her head as she closed her eyes. He moved down to meet her lips. Mimiru tilted her head upward to greet them. They were sweet,salty, hot and moist all at the same time. She let out a soft moan as he nibbled on the bottom of her lip and worked his way down to her neck. It tingled the sensations tingled throughout her whole body, sensations she had wanted from Tsukasa for so long, she longed for them, dreamed of them. "Tsukasa...." She whispered in his ear as he bit her neck softly. He slid his hands down and rested them on her chest and kissing her soft lips once more. He cupped his hands firmly on her breasts squeezing and releasing them. " Oh....Tsukasa...please...take off my bra...." Mimiru whimpered. Tsukasa nodded pulling at the bra and lifting it up over her head and finally tossing it asside to the floor revealing her beautiful cinnamon colored breasts and hard brown nipples. Tsukasa moved his head down and softly licked her breasts looking up at her from time to time enjoying the expressions of pleasure on her face. He too couldn't contain the moans escaping his lips, as he felt himself becoming very hard. Mimiru sat up lifting his head from her breasts and smiled softly at him rubbing her hands down his chest and moving down to massage his hips teasingly. " Mimi..ru.." Tsukasa gasped. At that she looked up into his eyes and closed them moving foward to agressivly kiss him. as their lips locked she then moved her hand down a bit more and began to stroke his member. Tsukasa jerked foward moaning into her mouth as she then turned stroking into slow pumping. Breaking the kiss Tsukasa quickly grabbed her waist and pulled her foward biting down softly on her shoulder as she quickened the pace. She placed his hands down on the bed and layed down on her stomach moving her face down to meet his member and licked it slowly. " Oh MIMIRU" Tsukasa shouted as he shuddered in pleasure. Squeezing his eyes shut as she bobbed up and down on him. He ran his hands through her soft hair and held her chin up. She smiled at him licking her lips. " Not...yet..." he whispered pushing her softly to lay on her back again. He ran his hands through her hair once more and caressed her face smiling softly as he looked into her sapphire eyes. He moved his head down to lick her stomach slowly he moved downward till he reached her lips and licked them softly as he could feel her hips bucking upward. He touched it and felt her opening, the small ring of flesh protecting it he pulled his hand away and up to look into her eyes again. " are...you ready...?" Tsukasa whispered into her ear with affection and concern. Mimiru smiled and nodded. Tsukasa face burned red and he breathed hard. " If you are in too much pain...if...you want to stop..." Tsukasa whispered but was soon interupted. " I don't care if it hurts I don't want you to stop...even if I scream..." Mimiru whispered her finger shushing Tsukasa's lips. " uhmm....ok...please...if it hurts..you can hold onto me...I won't mind..even if you dig your nails into me..." Tsukasa breathed hard again. "Ok..." she blushed   
  
Mimiru closed her eyes as she felt Tsukasa position himself in front of her slit and move foward slightly. "Uhhhhnnnnnaiii" Mimiru cringed slightly as he moved in further she could feel her barier being stretched a bit. Tsukasa touched her face and continued looking into her eyes. Pushing harder and finally inside of her he felt her barrier break, and warm liquid run down her and onto the sheets. " Mimiru.....Mimiru...you're bleeding...and crying...are you sure? Are you sure I should continue...?" Tsukasa looked down at her extremely concerned " Its ok....Its normal...its ok..I can take the pain..please...don't stop now" Mimiru looked up at him and kissed him deeply. Tsukasa kissed her eyes and thrusted slowly. " Oh...God...Mimiru..you feel so good...and..warm..." Tsukasa moaned loudly. Soon after the pain was gone and mimiru was too moaning loudly. " Tsukasa....please more...." mimiru bucked her hips shouting loudly. He quickend the pace, both of them now sweating and moving at the same rythm. Mimiru gasped as she felt him becoming thicker, her too had felt as if something was building up. Tsukasa gasped and rested his chest against hers and placed his hands tightly around her waist pushing even harder. " AH...AHHHH...MIMIRU.....MIMIRU...." Tsukasa gasped and shuddered his body almost out of control. " Tsukasa...." Mimiru moaned in exaustion as she too felt the same earth shattering waves of pleasure. Tsukasa stood up weakly and pulled off the bed sheets and lifted Mimiru up to change them. Putting her down he covered them both with his purple comforter. wrapping his arms around her he felt himself drift from conciosness.  
  
" I love you..."  
  
Mimiru watched as those words escaped from the sleeping Tsukasa's lips, tears ran down her cheeks.  
  
" I love you too" 


	29. Hack Truth 29

" Lets just rest up for a while....after all we should have fun...Elk is coming home today"  
  
Chapter 29: Two boys, Two girls, and a day without Bear.   
  
" Yeah....I guess so..." Tsukasa sat on the couch with a popsicle stick hanging half way out of his mouth, his eyes completely fixated on the tv. " I'm kinda horny" He looked even more. " Hope its not off of that pink haired chick on the Tv!" Mimiru huffed and stuffed the popsicle back in Tsukasa's mouth before it fell onto the floor. Mimiru laughed as Tsukasa quickly shook his head no. " Another boring afternoon." Mimiru sighed flopping over onto Tsukasa's lap. " Bear said we had to stay here untill he brought Elk home." Tsukasa waved his popsicle and stuffed and bit down on it " Ah COLD!" He whined as he could feel his teeth get excrutiatingly cold. " You're fault for biting it hehe" Mimiru teased. She looked down at his pants and looked back up at him with a wicked grin. " Why don't I suck on a popsicle too?" Mimiru whispered seductivley. Tsukasa smiled " Sure! There in the freezer!" He pointed over to the kitchen. Mimiru smacked herself in the forehead. " No..No.Tsukasa NOT One of those Popsicles, YOUR popsicle!" She looked at him seeing how naive he still was. " Oh ok..." He said handing her his popsicle. She shoved it back into his mouth and annoyingly unzipped his pants and took out his member. " THIS POPSICLE!" Mimiru shouted frustrated and stuffed it into her mouth sucking hard as she bobbed up and down on him. "Heh....you pervert....sick girl...I knew what you meant.." Tsukasa gasped as he spoke. Mimiru paused for a moment and looked up at him. " You Tricked me!" she snorted and sat up again. "why are you gonna stop?" Tsukasa asked dissapointed. " because you tricked me...you can go and pleasure yourself." Mimiru pouted.   
  
" Fine..I will" Tsukasa replied grabbing it into his hands and began to pump. " I...I didn't mean it litteraly" She looked at him but soon felt herself enjoying what she was watching. " Oh...." She let out a soft moan and slid her hand down her shorts touching herself and watching him intently. after several minutes of the two masturbating....." Oh god....Tsukasa....im going to orgasm soon...oh god.,..." She cried out and began sucking him off to help him along. " Oh Mimiru oh god I'm gonna cum oh god!" He shouted loudly.  
  
"uhhh......Bear....what are those loud noises coming from the house....?" Elk asked as Bear carryed him up the stairs on his back.  
  
Bear listened carefully and felt a rather large pit growing in his stomach. " Uh....we...better..." Bear began to walk up the stairs in large could be heard stomps.  
  
Mimiru looked up at Tsukasa. " I think...I hear something...we should...I mean...you should..put it away..." Tsukasa nodded in agreement and quickly put it back into his boxers. They both sat upright and watched the TV.  
  
" I'm home guys!" Bear shouted trying to sound as if he heard nothing at all.  
  
" Hi...Hi bear!" The two shouted in unison.  
  
" I brought Elk back" He shouted again. " Let him hang out with you guys! I'm going to visit BT!  
  
Tsukasa sat next to Mimiru and Elk sat next to Tsukasa.  
  
" Uhmmm.....uhhh....why...uhhhh...what were those noises?" Elk asked   
  
"uhhh....don't worry about that!" Mimiru shouted turning bright red.   
  
"uhm...fine..ok.." Elk looked at the floor turning red.  
  
Mimiru sat upright as she could smell something..it didn't smell awful but smelled kinda strange like a freshly mown lawn. " What...whats that smell?" Mimiru sniffed around and then layed her eyes on Elk.  
  
" Uh....Its nothing....." Elk stammered he too sat upright feeling nervous.  
  
"lemme see what it is..." Mimiru insisted  
  
" I'm curious..." Tsukasa said looking over at him  
  
"What is that!? Drugs? Weed?" Mimiru stared at the bag in question  
  
" No! Its not drugs!" Elk shouted defensivly  
  
"Then if it's not drugs then what is it?" Tsukasa asked  
  
"uhhh....its....Aromatic grass..." Elk opened the bag and pulled out some  
  
"Thats a big bag of grass..WAIT! Doesn't Aromatic Grass only grow in the world?" Mimiru asked looking dumbfounded  
  
"well when the two worlds started to merge...before we put it back to normal and before I was injured, when you were observing the sky, I grabbed a whole bunch!" Elk explained  
  
"weird..." Mimiru looked at him. Tsukasa shrugged   
  
" Fine, you can think its weird all you want!" Elk huffed   
  
"sorry....lets not fight ok?" Mimiru took his hand and smiled  
  
"ok..." Elk whined  
  
"can I envite a freind over?" Elk asked turning bright red  
  
" Its ok I guess right Tsukasa?" Mimiru laughed a bit  
  
" Yeah sure..." Tsukasa replied.  
  
"ok...I will then..." Elk slowly got up and walked over to the phone putting it to his ear and dialing. " Hello..., Yes! Hi! It's me Elk! wanna come over to my new house! You can meet my brother and my freind Mimiru who's my brother's girl friend! What? Uhmm...uhhh...ok I guess so.. yeah sure! Ok...yeah....Its right across the street from the mall, yeah that one, thats right the one with the cinema. Ok...Ok..yeah...aww..you didn't have to..ok..thanks..bye"  
  
Elk hung up the phone happily and sat down. "so..your freind is coming over then right?" Mimiru asked curiously. "Yup!" Elk sat there blushing and smiiing from ear to ear.  
  
"I wonder who it could be? He seems really fond of this person" Mimiru whispered in Tsukasa's ear.  
  
" I don't know.." Tsukasa whispered back feeling a bit uncomfortable.  
  
" I'm too happy to care that you're whispering about me!" Elk grinned poppong a piece of chocolate into his mouth.  
  
Mimiru grinned nervously.  
  
Tsukasa stood up and looked down at Elk. " Uhm...I can hear the door bell.." He said as he walked to the door. "No! Lemme get it Tsukasa!" Elk ran to the door " Be careful your not even fully healed!" Mimiru shouted at him as she walked to the door as well. Elk swung open the door and smiled jumping into the Girl who stood there's arms. "Wow...She's so beautiful..." Mimiru stood in amazement. The girl hugged Elk back and smiled up at them. Letting go Elk turned around to face his brother and Mimiru. " Guys...This..This is my best friend Mia..." Elk smiled his cheeks glowing pink. "Mia this is my brother Tsukasa..." Elk pointed over to him, He shyly shook hands with Mia. " I can see...that you two are twins..and don't seem to act too  
  
different from eachother either" She smiled teasingly "and this must be Mimiru..Tsukasa's girlfriend?" Mia smiled at her with seriousness. " Yeah..hehehe...that's me!" Mimiru laughed nervously putting her hand behind her head.  
  
Mia was beauiful, she was tall, thin, with long flowing violet hair and sparkling topaz shaded eyes. Mimiru examined her closely " So..Mia...Elk is only 17...how old are you?" She squinted  
  
" I'll be 19 this september." Mia smiled. " Uhm...oh..I see...what school do you go to?" Mimiru squinted even harder. " She'll be going to Tokyo U in November!" Elk beamed. " Woah...Tokyo U..that College is really hard to get into!" Mimiru gasped in amazement.  
  
" Mia lemme show you my room!" Elk grabbed her hand and ran off.  
  
" Older women huh...?" Mimiru stood there.  
  
" Yeah..and a really pretty and smart woman..." Tsukasa stood next to her both of them shocked and amazed.  
  
" Not that your not really pretty and smart too..." Tsukasa blushed  
  
" Thanks!" Mimiru kissed him on the cheek. 


	30. Hack Truth 30

" I found you!"  
  
Chapter 30: Escape the impossible dream!  
  
Tsukasa and Mimiru walked down the street Mimiru holding tightly to Tsuaksa's hand licking a Triple Death by chocolate hot fudged brownie ice cream cone. " This is SOOO GOOD!" Mimiru squeeled Tsukasa looked at her and laughed. " That good huh?" He replied sipping his black raspberry milkshake. " So....Wanna go to the mall?" Tsukasa smirked flashing his platinum credit card. " where the FUCK did you get THAT?" Mimiru asked her eyes wide and her mouth hung open. " Bear gave it to the three of us, he said we could use it untill it was burnt out, which could be along time!" Tsukasa grined. " Yeah! OMG!" Mimiru felt as if she were going to faint.Tsukasa grabbed her hand and they began to run into the mall. Mimiru giggled as they walked up the esculator. " You can shop first Tsukasa!" Mimiru smiled. " No way...your going first" Tsukasa demanded. "awww! Ok!" She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. " I think...first...we should get something for Bear!" Mimiru smiled. " I agree" Tsukasa thought for a moment. " I'm going to get him new Neuro Goggles and an Upgrade of "The World" as well as his favorite snacks!" Tsukasa grinned. " Awesome Tsuka-kun!" Mimiru looked up and thought for a moment. " oooo! I'm gonna get him a REAL HEAVY BLADE!" Mimiru shouted pointing to the Collector's Weapon shop. " Awesome Mimiru great Idea!" Tsukasa beamed. After buying Bear's presents which were wrapped by the cashiers, they ran across the street and put them into the house. " Lets go back to the mall now!" Tsukasa smiled. "yeah! Sure! I wanna get new clothes!" Mimiru smiled. "I want to buy some music, and a boombox, maybe some candy, yeah lotsa candy! I also wanna get something for Elk, I know he wants a trenchcoat!" Tsukasa explained. "what kind of music do you listen to Tsukasa?" Mimiru asked in curiousity. Tsukasa blushed. " New age, Techno, classical...urm....ah.....celtic." Tsukasa looked away embaressed. " Cool!" Mimiru said patting him on the back. Just as they were about to walk into the music store.... "What...? Who's tugging at my shirt?" Tsukasa looked behind him feeling a bit uncomfortable. " It's not me!" Mimiru laughed as if it was Tsukasa's imagination. Tsukasa turned around his mouth hanging open. " Subaru...." He frowned looking shocked. " I'm glad...I found you....." Subaru sat in her new powered wheelchair. " What is it?" Tsukasa looked at her feeling a pit in his chest. " Tsukasa...I...I think I do love you...I think I can forgive you, I can never forget your lies though, but perhaps I can forgive you...Tsukasa...please....give me another chance...I can give you another...I want to be with you..." Subaru gasped grasping onto his hand. Tsukasa closed his eyes feeling the pain in his chest, the hurt. Mimiru looked at Subaru angrily and then looked at Tsukasa worried * Oh god! WHy? He's with me! He said he loved me, He BETTER NOT choose her over me!* Mimiru thought as she felt the blood rush to her face. Tsukasa closed his eyes and took a deep breath " Subaru...I'm sorry..I can't be with you, You ignored my feelings, slept with Crim,and didn't talk to me for a month. Mimiru, the whole time she was with me has done nothing but cheer me up, spend time with me, told me that she loved me, and has supported me, that whole time I was hurt, she made me better, I've decided that Mimiru is the girl I need in my life, I've fallen in love with her. I've given myself to her, and she didn't Ignore me. I can be your freind, not just yet but I can, there is still hurt in me, Sorry Subaru, You should stay with Crim, he'll take care of you." Tsukasa looked at her his eyes sparkling with water, he closed his eyes again and held Mimiru's hand tightly and walked into the music store. " Fine..I won't give up.." Subaru sighed sadly and went off. 


	31. Hack Truth 31

Chapter 31: Livin' it up.  
  
" Oh.. This is the life!" Mimiru layed back in her yellow bikini sipping lemonade. " You said it!" Bear stretched pulling down his sun glasses. " Wow Bear! I love this pool! why didn't I notice it earlier!?" Mimiru laughed. " well maybe because you never went in the back yard" Bear laughed. "Yeah! oops duh!" Mimiru placed her hand over her head. Bear ate some salt off of his Margarita.  
  
" Tsukasa....your awfully quiet!" Mimiru smiled.  
  
" I'm just looking at the sky" Tsukasa replied laying back in a lime green inflated chair floating in the water.   
  
" Oh Elk, I invited your friends" Bear grined at him. Elk slunk in his chair " Friends..?" He took a large gulp of his nestea.  
  
Bear layed back and closed his eyes falling asleep  
  
Elk sat up and looked around. " Hey Elk, thanks for inviting us..." Mia leaned over and looked down at him.   
  
" Hhhhhhiiiiiii Mia......" he turned bright red looking straight up at her very large breasts. " Like the kini?" She posed in a red bikini.  
  
" Y.....Yea........" He gulped.   
  
Mia turned around. " Look who's here Elk..."  
  
" Wha....Wha WHAT IS "HE" DOIN HERE?"Elk looked at her shocked his face puffing up.  
  
" Hey Elk how's it goin?" The boy waved in his orange trunks.  
  
" Oh, yeah...hey..." Elk looked up and gave Mia a dirty look.  
  
"Tsukasa looked over and laughed a bit. " Someone's jealous"  
  
Mimiru laughed hysterically.  
  
" I have a girlfriend Elk, and it's not Mia." Kite explained.  
  
Bear grinned feeling an urge creep up on him, knowing how crazy and fun it would all be.  
  
" No bear...you can't adopt more kids...." Mimiru whacked him over the head with a newspaper.  
  
" I was just joking." Bear laughed. " You three are enough"  
  
Kite grabbed Elk. "H...Hey what are you doing!?" Elk cringed.  
  
Kite laughed. " Have fun Elk!" He threw him into the water.  
  
" Way ta' go Kite!" Mimiru shouted laughing her ass off. Kite blushed.  
  
"Why are you blushing?" Mimiru looked over at him confused.   
  
" You look....you look just alot like...my girlfriend.." Kite turned more red.  
  
" Oh yeah' I've heard about her, she went to America for a while right?" Tsukasa lifted an eye brow  
  
" Yeah..." Kite replied.  
  
" This is too funny three shy boys in the same back yard, all having very similar personalities." Mia laughed a bit.  
  
" It's getting dark, lets all come in for some dinner" Bear got up rubbing his lobster red back.  
  
" Poor bear hee-Hee" Mimiru giggled  
  
" We're going to get going" Mia explained  
  
" Yeah," Kite nodded and they walked off.  
  
Elk stomped into the house angrily, " This sucks!" He whimpered.  
  
" Yeah sucks for you I guess" Tsukasa sighed along with him.  
  
" ah, Tsukasa wanna sleep in my room tonight?" Mimiru grinned.   
  
" SUre....." Tsukasa stuck his tongue out at her.  
  
Kite and Mia walked down the street looking up at the street lights and looking at one another. Kite looked over at Mia feeling guilt well up inside of him like a large balloon about to burst. " So....are we going to tell Elk?" Kite looked at Mia also feeling a bit angry. " Even though he is always jealous and paranoid towards me I still like him" Kite grabbed at his chest. " When I feel I should" Mia fipped her hair to reveal her large purple ears. 


	32. Hack Truth 32

Chapter 32: Night visit  
  
" I've never even heard about Kite untill I saw him yesterday, whats with that?" Mimiru asked eating a bar of chocolate. " Uhmm...yeah....You've never talked about him at all...." Tsukasa nodded eating some chips. " I...uhm...I don't like to talk about him," Elk looked down his face turning red and puffy. " why not what's wrong with him? He seemed really nice" Mimiru reasoned. " He...He....He hangs out more with Mia than I get to...." He whined. " Oh....your jealous then? You think that Kite is going to steal Mia from you? You two aren't even dating...." Mimiru looked over at him and then restedf her arm on his head. " So...So what? I hung out with her everyday before he did!"Elk whined loudly.Tsukasa sighed and layed down resting his head ontop of Mimiru's lap. "Hey...have you seen Maha recently?" Tsukasa looked up. " No...haven't seen Maha for days..." Mimiru looked around the room. Elk looked out the window sighing sadly " You guys are already graduated and you don't have jobs?" Elk complained. Mimiru coughed angrily " I babysit a brat.." Mimiru defended herself " I get paid lots of money...because his parents are rich." Elk eyed her for a second " Thats such a 13yr old job" Mimiru gave him a dirty look. "what about you Tsukasa?" Elk looked over at him. "Bear said I don't have to work untill september and it's only June 28th" Tsukasa laughed. " Ok...-_- It's not fair, I have to be home schooled till next June" Elk whined some more.   
  
"Thats because you're going to be a Senior and Bear wants you to get a good education" Mimiru said laughing at him.  
  
"Oh....This Sucks lets stop talking about School please!" Elk cried out  
  
" You started the conversation" Tsukasa said feeling annoyed.  
  
They all sighed and sat there lazily, the warm sticky air coming out from the opened window behind the couch. Tsukasa sat there almost falling asleep. The sun's rays hot on his bare back.   
  
"YOU'LL NEVER BE SUCCESSFUL IN ANYTHING!"   
  
" great....its been awhile since I remembered these kinds of things..."  
  
" JUST LIKE HOW YOU'LL NEVER HELP ANYONE OR ANYTHING!"  
  
" That poor kitten...I tryed to save her...but....as soon as dad found out he killed her, thats when I was only 10 yrs old....thought I could help animals...that poor kitten lost it's mom..she needed someone.."  
  
Tsukasa opened his eyes his head throbbing he layed down and snuggled back onto Mimiru's lap burying his head in her stomach.  
  
" You alright?" Mimiru asked looking down at him  
  
" I'll be fine...just....want to sleep on you..." He replied in a soft and tired voice.   
  
Elk sighed a bit and stood up " I'm going to bed... it's getting pretty late...see you guys in the morning..." with that he left the room quickly and walked into his room, Turning on the purple light to see where his boxers were. after changing he turned off the light and slipped under his sheets resting his head on the pillow and forcing himself to sleep."Mia...its not fair.." He mumbled closing his eyes. He had fallen asleep quickly and slept hours before Mimiru and Tsukasa finally turned in for bed, Tonight Mimiru going into Tsukasa's bedroom.   
  
"Tsu..kasa!" Mimiru moaned being pushed down onto his bed. " You're bad..." She looked up at him. Tsukasa moaned a bit as well. "can't help it...your so sexy...I just want you..." Tsukasa smiled and leaned over kissing and biting her lips.  
  
Elk tossed and turned as he heard a small knock on his window. " Who...could it...be?" Elk's eyes flew open and he felt a bit scared looking over his shoulder. "Open the window!" The voice whispered. Standing up, it being too dark to see who it was. he slowly walked over to the window and opened it.  
  
" Thanks...though...next time you should ask who it is..." The voice resonded and jumped onto his bed.  
  
"wha....what are you doing.....on m...m...my...bed?" Elk's eyes widened and he felt a bit of disgust knowing that it was a guy.  
  
" Just..hangin out, I don't wanna stand, I've walked enough...." The voice replied laughing   
  
Elk walked over and layed on his bed " It's my bed..."  
  
"So...I should get to sleep here too..." The voice replied laughing a bit more.  
  
" Fine...but I don't know why you're here, or why you wanna sleep next to me in my bed when you said you had a girlfriend...seems weird...kinda uncomfortable and scary.  
  
" oh stop, I just need somewhere to sleep, and its better to sleep next to you you'll keep your mouth shut that I'm here..besides I like you, but you never give me the chance to ever really be your friend...It's always Mia your with and I'm just worried, The only reason Mia hangs out with you is because you are just like your brother" He replied in a soft voice trying not to sound too mean.  
  
" That can't be true your lieing! How would she know Tsukasa? Tsukasa is with Mimiru..." Elk covered his ears crying  
  
" I didn't say they were together, Mia is fond of your brother....He doesn't know her..not as Mia atleast..." He patted him on the back. " don't assume I'm gay again..sure their's nothin wrong with gay people but...I'm not one of them so thats offensive to me...My girlfriend is in America write now...I don't know how she is doing if she even still wants to be with me...I haven't gotten a letter, phone call, or an e-mail in three months, how do you think that makes me feel?" He snorted angrily  
  
"Sorry....you really don't like Mia like that?" Elk asked shyly sort of feeling bad  
  
" No, she's my friend. well sorta, but...I don't like her like that..not at all...she's not my type.." Kite turned over and got under the covers their backs facing eachother.  
  
" well...I guess i can deal with sleeping next to you but...its still weird" Elk mumbled  
  
" Only weird cause your making yourself think that way..." Kite complained  
  
" I guess...I can trust you...I guess we can be friends..." Elk closed his eyes  
  
" You think Bear can let me stay here with you guys?" Kite asked  
  
" Maybe I dunno....but why? Geez all the people Bear's adopted, well three so far it's crazy..is he trying to be a hero? Or everyone's dad?" Elk complained  
  
" I just think he likes all of us...he wants to be start over as a dad maybe..." Kite looked over " But I've already talked to him a bit, he refuses even if you beg him, he refuses to let Mia live here" Kite explained  
  
"But..why?" Elk felt sad  
  
" Because, She doesn't have problems like you guys do, and Mimiru is living here to help Tsukasa, and Bear doesn't trust her..heh oh, don't get so freaked out, I'm not living here it was just a joke, I might visit time to time but nah, I am doin fine living with my parents." Kite laughed  
  
" Then why do you want to sleep here tonight? Elk looked at him confused.  
  
"I'm upset with Mia, I was going to sleep at her place but I didn't really want to and she was being mean" Kite closed his eyes  
  
"Oh...." Elk sighed  
  
"Goodnight..." 


	33. Hack Truth 33

Chapter 33: Secret meetings.  
  
Elk sat in his room, it was hot and sticky out so he had no problem leaving the window wide open and screenless, he had been sitting there for a while. It was already 2:30 A.M and the sounds coming from Mimiru's room had died down, but Bear's snoring could still be heard loud and clear. Elk sighed heavily and lay down on his bed closing his eyes " where is he?" he sighed once more but slowly opened his eyes to hear a small thud. " Hey, sorry I'm late..." Kite said as he hopped into the room landing on the floor. "Why are you late...?" Elk asked in curiousity. " Mia..kept me for a while, showing me something new..." Kite sat down next to him. "what was it?" Elk asked nervously. " She has a tail now..." Kite sighed as he watched Elk lay back down on the bed. " Hear from your girlfriend yet?" Elk asked slowly. " No, she hasn't I wonder if she's ok..." Kite sighed laying on the bed next to him. " I see.." Elk replied quietly as they shared earphones. "want some pocky?" Kite asked reaching into his pockets. "Sure" Elk replied in a monotone voice.  
  
Elk opened his eyes slowly the sun shining onto his face, he looked over at the clock it was 8:00 a.m and Kite had obviously left. He sighed heavily feeling very tired, they had talked all night, untill they had fallen asleep. "Uhn....I need more sleep..." Elk turned over falling back asleep. Mimiru sat upright. " Uhmm....Bear......?" Mimiru asked looking up at him. " Whats up?" Bear looked up from his news paper. "uhmm....uhmmm...at night, in the middle of the night I can hear Elk talking" Mimiru stammered. Bear looked at her confused " Talking? To himself....?" Bear asked in curiousity.   
  
" No, not to himself..." Mimiru replied.  
  
" Then to whom? a girl? a girl has been in his room at night?" Bear wondered  
  
" No, a boy....a boy comes into his room at night, I can hear them talking" Mimiru said looking up at him.  
  
" Oh, I see, Thats fine...just leave it alone Mimiru, Lets pretend you never heard them talking"  
  
" There's nothing else, Just talking...." Mimiru explained.  
  
Bear nodded and they continued to eat their breakfast. Bear looked up from his paper again. " Where's Tsukasa?"   
  
" Still sleeping...He's really tired..." Mimiru replied containing her laughter.  
  
" OH..I See..." Bear winked laughing.   
  
Mimiru looked at him her eyes slanted. " It's a little creepy when you laugh at things like that...." She laughed then too  
  
Elk sat up looking at his window, his head bowed against his chest " Mia, when are you going to tell me these things? will you keep them from me?" he sighed and looked down at his headphones the music still playing and an empty Pocky box resting beside it.  
  
" Still so Tired...I think I'm going to sleep in...." He said aloud.  
  
" Hey, lets let Tsukasa and Elk get their sleep, why don't we go shopping....Their birthday is coming up soon you know..." Bear grinned standing up. " Yeah, That'll be fun let's go!" Mimiru stood up and grabbed a paper plate taking her rolled omlet with her.   
  
" Right! Let's go!" Bear exclaimed grabbing her arm and his keys.  
  
2:00 A.M   
  
"So...uhmmm...anything new today?" Elk asked laying on his bed alongside Kite. " Nope, nothing new....just her bad attitude..." He frowned looking over at him. " Attitude? Bad?" Elk looked at him confused. " Yeah she was pretty mean to me" he complained as he drank some orange soda. " Thats too bad....thats she's being like that...." Elk replied sadly.  
  
" wanna go to bed?" Elk asked.  
  
" allright," Kite put his soda on the floor  
  
" Nite" 


	34. Hack Truth 34

Chapter 34: The "Cat's" Confessions.   
  
Elk sat across from Mia who was drinking a glass of milk over Ice, and had strangely enough ordered blue fish, calamari,and shrimp as her dinner, she had eaten oysters as her appetizer. Elk had finished his goat cheese, cranberry, and pecan topped salad and was waiting for his meal which was Suikiyaki. He stirred drank his Melon Soda slowly and looked up at her with deep and depressing eyes.  
  
" Thankyou...Mia...." He sighed although he did have a tone of appreciation  
  
"You're welcome, I hope you're enjoying yourself" She replied carefully eating her fish  
  
" Yes, the food is delicous, but..I can't say I'm enjoying myself Mia, I've heard things...things I really don't want to believe..but..I've heard them and I want to know if their true..." He sighed heavily taking another sip.  
  
" That's why I brought you here, we do neef to talk Elk, Its important" She said in a slightly cold voice  
  
" Mia....why...won't you take off your hat..or your trench coat...?" Elk asked sounding frightend to know the answer  
  
" You...and Kite...have gotten really close........why is that?" Mia asked in curiousity  
  
" S...So what? If I'm close to Kite? He doesn't lie to me...." Elk looked down tears forming in his eyes  
  
" Oh, I see..." Mia looked up at the lamp  
  
" Tell me Mia! Tell me! Please! Just say it! It hurts you know! It really really hurts! All those years we spent together...and...you never saw me as me...you always thought of me...as being my brother why? I love my Tsukasa and I'm not going to take this out on him at all..he was alone and you helped him...from Morgana...but...I thought...you were different then or you were destroyed back then, you were mute too how did you..how...?" He cried taking another sip tears falling into his soda  
  
" I evolved persay, I couldn't help it Elk, you are just like your brother....just like him, and thats why I grew fond of you...I don't want to talk about me...me being Maha, I don't..." Mia frowned.  
  
" You should!" Elk cried now almost hiccuping crys.  
  
" I won't..." She frowned again  
  
" Fine...but take off your hat and coat.." He huffed  
  
" I won't do that either..." She frowned harder  
  
"why cause you have ears and a tail?" Elk asked angrily now chomping down on beef  
  
" wh....who ....how did...." Mia sat their in utter disbelief  
  
" Kite told me...the first night he came in my room" Elk replied  
  
" He comes in your room every night? thats a little weird Elk.." Mia replied disgusted  
  
" So? We talk...we're close so what? He really misses black rose.." He said gritting his teeth at her  
  
" Whatever you're not the same Elk, your so different" Mia complained.  
  
" Different? You mean not happy around you? its because you hurt me Mia" He said sadly with a hint of anger  
  
" Elk, I'm sorry but thats the truth..." Mia looked at him with sincerity  
  
Tears ran down his face even more " The truth hurts Mia! The truth really really hurts!"  
  
" I know" Mia looked away.  
  
" I...I don't know why I'm turning into my character...perhaps...you and Tsukasa only weakend the Data bug..."  
  
" Mia...I don't think it was a Data bug..It looked like Aura...but with a black dress, black hair, and red eyes..." Elk looked down  
  
" Tsukasa said...she was the polar opposite of existence..."  
  
" So..then...even though she attempted to merge our worlds in the end she wants destruction...what a strange program..almost like a delete button" She said looking thoughtfull  
  
" Yeah! Thats right..." Elk looked at her with   
  
"there must be...some way to stop it, but not untill we find out how it will affect us.."  
  
Mia and Elk looked at one another thinking for a long time.  
  
" Elk, when this is over I'm going to have to leave you..." Mia said after a long period of silence  
  
" Because...of what you lied to me about? or something else..." Elk asked sadly  
  
" all of it Elk, all of it..." Mia crossed her arms  
  
The rest of the evening they ate their dinner in silence. 


	35. Hack Truth 35

Chapter 35: BBS  
  
" I....Don't....Know!" Tsukasa yelped his face turning red and a stream of noodles still hanging from his mouth. " He hasn't told you anything?" Mimiru laughed hard as she scooped up some of her noodles from her bowl. " Why would he tell me something like that!?" Tsukasa stammered even more red. " Well, I dunno don't you think their getting a bit too close?" Mimiru giggled. " I...said I don't know...this is an uncomfortable subject...if he is..."That" close to him...he'll tell us..." Tsukasa gulped. " Fine! I just think it's a bit too close to be saying their freinds..." Mimiru laughed picturing the two. " I said I don't want to talk about it!" Tsukasa turned around biting down on a piece of sesame pork. Mimiru poked his stomach causing him to almost drop it. "when we're done eating...lets go to the game store.." Tsukasa smiled. " Sure! I need some new games!" Mimiru shouted excitedly.  
  
" So....She told you everything?" Kite asked sounding a bit concerned and sad. " Yeah...she did...she said when this was all over...she would leave me...forever..." Elk sighed his eyes burning red as he ate a cinnamon roll. " I see....thats..too bad..but maybe it's better this way...for the both of you.." Kite sighed looking up at the sky. " No word from Blackrose?" Elk looked over at him. " Nope, I'm starting to get really worried, but who knows she could have found some American guy to date, I don't know...I don't care so much anymore, as long as she is well and happy then its ok..." Kite sighed. " Why don't you really care?" Elk looked over at him confused. Kite shrugged. " This sucks..." They said in unison. Kite leaned back drinking his milkshake and eating a hamburger. " So, uhm.. how has home been for you?" Elk asked shyly. " It kind of sucks now..so boring, getting harder to sneak over without getting caught...maybe I should live with you, heh, but what would that be like huh? Bear would be adopting or taking in kids like it were some kind of hobby" Kite closed his eyes. " I don't think so anymore... I mean, He told me that there were some kids he would just not take in, It would only be if he thought it be good for Tsukasa and I, Like how Mimiru is living with us..He said that he wouldn't take in Subaru, Mia, or Sora ever..." Elk laughed a little bit at the thought of Sora being in the house and the chaos it would bring. Kite laughed hard. " WHat else did he say?" Elk smiled " That four would be enough...for good..I think that he is leaning towards wanting you to live with us, I kind of think he knows you sneak over" Elk grinned. " I..hmm..I'll need to think it over first.." Kite smiled.  
  
"Thats fine..." Elk nodded  
  
" Thinking of taking another child in? maybe a few more? Have you gone crazy Bear? You arn't some grouphome for messed up kids...what are you going to do?" BT looked at him angrily. Bear shook his head and sighed " Only one more...I think...I know, I have been taking in kids like they were collector's items, but..these arn't ordinart kids! not the boys at least! This is the last kid I'm taking in BT I swear..." Bear looked down " You always told me, if I couldn't take responsibility, don't go further in.." Bear sighed. " But you can't adopt everykid in the Japan bear!" BT growled a bit. " I'm Not! I took Tsukasa and Elk in because of their parents, Mimiru is living with us because she is good for Tsukasa, and Kite...." He paused thinking. " And Kite?" BT asked tilting her head. " Kite is...I'm not sure what he is to Elk but Elk needs Kite, a guy he can talk to besides his brother.." Bear looked aggitated. " But you really don't know what Kite is to Elk? Why didn't you take in the girl he liked?" BT looked confused. " I don't trust that girl, she'd be no good for him...even if I don't know about what Kite is to Elk I will find out, don't make assumptions BT we really don't know anything about it yet..." Bear stood up and sat back down. Bear felt very angrly suddenly and sighed trying to hold it in. " You're the one who doesn't want to get married again!" Bear shouted angrily. " Not yet I don't if ever...you know that! If you can't handle that then you shouldn't be around me anymore..." BT replied in shock. " No...I won't stop that..." Bear said sounding a bit sad.  
  
" Ok then..." BT replied in a somewhat relieved but also cold voice.   
  
" What have you been doing all this time?" Subaru asked looking at Crim in curiousity. " Nothing much, why would you care all of a sudden? We're together and you're still going after Tsukasa, even when he doesn't want you to...I'm pretty upset with that right now, as you can notice.." Crim replied in a calm voice although he was obviously angry. " Lets forget about that right now what are you doing?" Subaru frowned hard. " I'm looking at the BBS for " The world" There's something up here that Bear posted, It says...Does anyone know what happend to the strange figure that looked like Aura?" There's a reply here...from a girl named Mai Minase saying " It's not over yet..." Crim stared at the computer screen in utter awe. " I see...so...the world and our world is still in alot of danger.."   
  
" Thats right Subaru..." Crim looked over at her.  
  
" Lets go back to my house maybe Tsukasa and Mimiru are home" Elk smiled. " Alright lets go..." Kite stood up throwing out his hamburger wrapper and stuffing the last of the fries in his mouth.  
  
Mimiru stood there laughing hysterically at Tsukasa. " Wh...what?" Tsukasa blushed deeply. " Remember what I taught you, go with the rythm and follow the arrows, Geez! How could you be bad with this? You go with the rythm and follow instructions good in bed!" Mimiru laughed even more " Th..Thats different alot different!" Tsukasa turned blushed furiously. " You kids are too funny why don't you let the old man play hmm?" Bear laughed walking up to them. " Uhmm ok.." Tsukasa stepped aside. " Like you're any better!" Mimiru laughed. after a while of watching Tsukasa and Mimiru stood in shock. " woah....I can't believe how good you are at DDR it's...scary!" Mimiru shouted. "yeah....the old man really can dance..." Tsukasa said half teasing.   
  
" Hey I'm home! I brought Kite with me!" Elk shouted over the music and walked in, Kite following close behind him. " Uhmm...hey Elk...Hey Kite..." Mimiru smiled turning a bit red. Tsukasa's soda flew out of his mouth as he suddenly thought of what Mimiru asked him this afternoon. " Eww! Tsukasa you made a mess!" Mimiru complained looking at the soda on the carpet. " Thats all right Tsukasa just go and clean it up. Hi Kite...How are you?" Bear said patting him on the back. " Good Mr.Ryo good!" Kite replied grinning. " Heh, you can call me my Character name Bear, everyone does anyways, heh Ryo is too boring especially when the Mr. is put in front of it!" Bear laughed a bit. " Ok..Bear" Kite nodded. " So...what you guys do today?" Mimiru asked in curiousity a smile creeping up on her face. " Went to the arcade, the slick track, got some fast food, then went to the park.." Elk smiled shyly. "Sounds like fun!" Bear grinned. " I'm still thinking about my answer Bear.." Kite looked over at him. " That's fine take as much time as you need" Bear smiled ignoring the dirty look BT gave him from the other room. 


	36. Hack Truth 36

Chapter 36: Embaressing presents.  
  
" Woah, Really!? That must have been really hard on you when you were a kid..." Mimiru looked at Tsukasa in disbelief.  
  
  
  
"Yeah...it was horrible I hated it, but Bear, when he went to court he got my name changed to my Character Tsukasa..." He nodded happily.   
  
"Yeah the name Ann must have sucked." Mimiru sat on the couch rubbing his shoulders.  
  
"Yeah, Subaru's real name is better than my old one." he laughed.   
  
" Yeah? what is her real name?" Mimiru smirked abit. " Moriko." he replied.   
  
"I see, her name is better than your old one." Mimiru looked up to see the time.  
  
  
  
" It's getting late, wanna go to bed?" She winked.   
  
"Sure..." Tsukasa smiled standing up and taking her hand. "lets go in my room..." He smiled picking her up into his arms.   
  
"hehe lets go" Mimiru rubbed his chest.  
  
Bear sat on his bed recieving an unwanted back message from BT.  
  
" What's wrong bear? Still angry about earlier? I'm sorry but you know that I don't lie to you.." She squeezed his shoulder's harder.  
  
" I know, I'm just stressed..."  
  
Elk sat in his room waiting patiently for Kite to arrive, it was only 1:30 but he didn't mind so much. He just sat watching TV and eating a white peach he snuck from the kitchen. He looked over to see his set of Neuro goggles laying on his desk and tilted his head in curiousity.He sighed heavily  
  
" Maybe, I'll go tomarrow....not tonight..it's too close to 2:00." He turned his head away from the goggles and to the window then back to the TV.  
  
" Wonder how you get hair that long, puffy, and white?" He laughed a little along with letting out another yawn.  
  
His eyes felt a bit heavy he was cold and just felt like falling over and sleeping.   
  
" Hey! Whats up...? You're going to go to sleep already?" Kite tapped him over the shoulder unexpectedly.  
  
" AHHH! don't creep up on me like that!" Elk swirled around to face him.  
  
" Sorry!Heh" Kite laughed and took off his back pack and unzipped it. Taking out Pocky, bottles of Ramune soda, Maruchan noodles, Koalla cookies, Yan-Yan, jelly cups, soft cake, roasted green peas, gummy candy,printed bisquits, and last a big shiney black gift bag.  
  
" Holy crap! How are we going to eat all that stuff!? We'll explode!" Elk looked on in amazement  
  
" Heh, it's not all for today, we'd get really sick! just put some in your night stand and we can have some of it everytime I come, and when we're out..we can re-stock!" Kite grinned  
  
"Oh...okay...uhm...uhhh..whats that black bag?" Elk looked over at the shiney black bag that was fairly large.   
  
" Oh! yeah, this is for you Elk" He smiled handing him the bag.  
  
" For me? It's so big! I can't wait to open it!" He smiled excitedly.  
  
" You can open it now..it is Tomarrow already..." Kite replied  
  
" Ok!" He tryed to contain his excitement so he wasn't too loud.  
  
Elk slowly untied the silver ribbons that held the bag straps together and then peeked inside, the bag had purple tissue paper that hid everything from sight. Slowly putting his hands into the bag he took out the tissue paper revealing alot of stuff. He looked up at Kite and then back into the bag pulling out something that had gems across it. " Oh my god! Kite! This looks exactly like my wavemaster's hat!" He smiled widely and put it on. He stuck his hand in deeper pulling out a little zippered black bag, he unzipped it and looked inside and breathed in the scent happily. " Aromatic Grass!" He said even more happy. He then took out candles, insence, cookies, cds, and last a big plush black bunny.  
  
" Bunny...." Elk turned bright red.  
  
"Yeah, a plush bunny" Kite grinned  
  
" Oh, Kite thank you for all the great stuff!" Elk hugged him tight and then looked back at the plush bunny turning even more red.  
  
" What's the matter?" Kite grinned looking at him blush.  
  
" H...How did you know I like Rabbits?" Elk asked turning even more red and stammering.  
  
" A guess, If you were an animal you probibly would be a rabbit.." Kite looked at him nodding.  
  
" How so?" Elk looked at him curiously.  
  
" First of all, You love grass, well Aromatic grass, you're calm, gentle hearted, and a bit scitish, but you also can be very hyper...yeah, you could very much resemble a bunny." Kite laughed a bit at this.  
  
" Yeah...you are right about that and I like rabbits, along with any animal..of course.." Elk looked at the bunny again blushing furiously.   
  
" Hey, lets eat some junk food and have fun before we get anymore tired! It is your birthday after all! Oh, Here give this to Tsukasa.." Kite smiled handing him a small purple bag.  
  
" Cool, whats in it?" Elk asked curiously.  
  
" It's a pair of Nuero goggles, so him and Mimiru can play along side eachother." Kite explained.  
  
" Thats cool" Elk smiled closing his eyes.  
  
" You're tired? Fine, lets go to sleep, I won't leave in the morning tonight...I'll stay all day.." Kite said closing his eyes as well and going under the covers.  
  
" Ok, sounds like fun..thanks..." Elk went under the covers as well.  
  
" Hey? why arn't we facing eachother's backs? I thought you think it's weird not to..." Kite asked surprised.  
  
" It's...ok..." Elk fell asleep, wrapped his arms around Kite's waste then buried his head in his chest.  
  
"!!!!!!! Elk!" Kite yelped turning bright red. " Geez!" Kite calmed down not attempting to struggle and still blushing forced himself to sleep. 


	37. Hack Truth 37

Chapter 37: Birthday Bash, Bear lets out his secret stash.  
  
" Wake up! wake up wake up wake up!" Mimiru jumped up and down on Tsukasa's bed happily.  
  
" huh?" Tsukasa opened his eyes to the bright sunshine and Mimiru's smiling face.  
  
" Happy Birthday Tsukasa!" Mimiru shouted happily as she grabbed a bag from behind her back.  
  
" Oh, heh, yeah almost forgot." He laughed a little looking at the small bag.  
  
" Open it! Open it!" Mimiru shouted happily.  
  
Tsukasa placed his hand in the bag slowly pulling out his gift in surprise. He turned a little red and smiled. " Two whole free weeks of going to the Amusement park and free 3 hours at the DDR club"   
  
" That's right we can all play!" Mimiru smiled happily.  
  
" Yeah! Thanks this is a great gift!" Tsukasa kissed her very lovingly.  
  
" You're welcome....I have another gift for you this morning as well..." She smirked looking at him.  
  
Tsukasa grinned sheepishly.  
  
Elk woke up the sun shining in his eyes, squinting he looked over at Kite who was still asleep he smiled and looked over at his plushie and smiled again.  
  
" Kite...you wanna' wake up yet?" Elk asked shaking him lightly  
  
" nrm...nrot...yet..." He mumbled turning over.  
  
" O..kay" Elk jumped back onto the bed and flipped the covers over him.  
  
Bear smirked, BT looking over at him with narrow eyes, as he took out a large box from his room.   
  
" This is pretty outrageous Bear, giving them alchohol!" BT snorted.   
  
" It's fine, There'll be adults watching them, It'll be fun!" Bear laughed loudly taking out tons of bottles from his box.  
  
" Well, I'm not agreeing with it!" BT replied.  
  
Bear laughed some more and walked over to the living room, picked up a piece of paper and handed it to BT.  
  
" A shopping list!" BT looked down at it.  
  
" Yup, you volunteered to help, I have to call up everyone and then clean the pool and get the gifts and drinks ready, as well as set up the patio tables, so shopping for food and decorations is a pretty easy job for me to give you" Bear explained.  
  
" I suppose so.." BT walked off.  
  
Bear picked up the phone calling various numbers.  
  
Elk woke up again this time it wasn't really morning it was actually 11:30 at night. Shocked by this he stood up and looked down to see that Kite was not there. As he was about to leave his room Bear stood in the door way.  
  
" Have a good sleep?" Bear asked winking abit " Don't worry you and Tsukasa havn't missed a thing, go take a shower and come back out here, heh and don't worry Kite is still here!" Bear grinned handing him some clean clothes.  
  
" Thanks..." Elk went to the shower inbetween the kitchen and living room, allowing Tsukasa and Mimiru get the one closest to their room.  
  
" There is an awfull big commotion" Tsukasa noted.  
  
" Yeah, but you don't need to be anti-social you know everyone here!" Mimiru smiled whaking him on the back  
  
" Yeah...I guess so..." He nodded peeking outside.  
  
" This is a nice party you've set up Bear!" Silver Knight laughed drinking some Long Island. He looked over at Subaru who was sitting in her motor powered wheel chair next to Crim, he frowned a bit and went back to his conversation with Bear.  
  
" Still working at that movie place?" Bear asked laughing a bit.  
  
" Yeah, but I'm going to college soon.." He noted.  
  
" That's great! good luck!" Bear patted his shoulder.  
  
Crim looked down at Subaru frowning a bit watching her lift up one of her legs  
  
" Don't do that! you're not supposed to move your legs! Remember? People will get too suspicious, what the hell are you going to say to them if they saw that!" Crim whispered angrily.  
  
" Well, I know, my legs are cramped up and stiff." She complained calmly.  
  
" Oh god, no excuses just pretend you're still in a wheel chair" He whined a bit taking five shots of rum. " You're stressing me out Subaru" He complained.  
  
"Hmph..." Subaru looked away but then quickly turned her head towards the door to see Elk standing there.  
  
" Tsukasa?" She looked over at him. Elk turned bright red.  
  
" No...I'm Elk....his twin brother..." Elk showed Subaru the difference.  
  
" Nice to meet you Elk, thats..interesting..how do you feel having one brown eye and one blue eye?" Subaru asked very interested  
  
" I really don't care...what other...people think...I think..my eyes are..kinda'..neat.." He stammered blushing.  
  
" Well thats good, that you don't mind and that you like your own eyes" Subaru smiled at him sweetly.  
  
"Yeah...." Elk nodded skimming the crowd for Kite.  
  
Elk frowned as he watched Mia walk into the yard.  
  
" What's wrong Elk?" Subaru asked  
  
" Oh, That girl wearing the hat and trench coat, I used to be in love with her...but then she rejected me...so...I'm not really anymore.." He explained.  
  
Subaru felt a tight burning pain in her chest " Oh, I see..." She replied quietly.  
  
Elk laughed a bit seeing a small girl about two years younger than him running around the yard.  
  
" Yay! Thanks for inviting me Bear! This is soo great :D...Weeeheeee!"   
  
Elk laughed again. " I can't believe Bear got a hold of Mistral." He laughed a bit more.  
  
Just then Tsukasa and Mimiru ran into the lighted yard, wearing their swimming gear.   
  
" Hey!" Mimiru yelled out to everyone.  
  
Tsukasa waved shyly as he felt himself being dragged over to the pool by Mimiru.  
  
" Heh, They are always so happy together..." Elk smiled a bit feeling shy and blushing.  
  
" Yeah they do..." Subaru looked at the two with jealousy.  
  
" Cut it out Subaru you're dating me remember!" Crim snorted angrily  
  
" Stop raising you're voice Crim, your obviously drunk" Subaru raised her voice a bit.  
  
" Yeah, whatever.." Crim took another shot. " quit pretending we aren't together"  
  
" I wasn't denying anything, I was just saying that you are drunk Crim." She replied coldly.  
  
Spotting Kite holding a whole bottle of long Island and a sky vodka in his other hand Elk ran up to him.  
  
" Hey Kite!!" Elk greeted him happily.  
  
" Oh, Hey Elk.." Kite smiled handing him an the empty bottle. " Here ya go, enjoy..." Kite laughed loudly his bottle almost gone.  
  
" Thanks..." Elk blushed opening the bottle and smelling it a bit he turned his head away. " Uhm...I'm going to get some juice to mix this with..." Elk walked over to the food table.  
  
" Sure!" Kite laughed again.  
  
Bear laughed hysterically watching all the young ones drunk off their ass. " This is fun!" He laughed a bit.  
  
" Maybe for you it is" BT sat there slumped over a chair.  
  
" Well next time maybe you should remember how much liquor you can hold!" Bear nodded his head.  
  
BT tryed to stand up to push him in the water, but she barely got up from her chair before she fell back in it.  
  
" Nice try.." Bear grinned.  
  
Silver Knight stood up and took out a megaphone. " GIFTS AND CAKE TIME!" He shouted.   
  
He moved out of the way as everyone took a plate and knife and grabbed some cake and stuck it onto their plates, almost falling over as they walked.   
  
" Not as much fun :-(" Mistral held her stomach and headed towards the trash can.  
  
Tsukasa and Elk sat there, Elk's eyes half open and Tsukasa having a really dumb smile on his face.  
  
" Holy Shit boy put that away!" Silver knight stood infront of Tsukasa in disgust.  
  
Tsukasa looked down " Oops..hehehe"   
  
Silverknight shook his head and waited till he was done.  
  
" Alright anyways! Gifts!"  
  
Tsukasa and Elk opened their gifts. New versions of the world, candy,soda, new clothes, a tour in CC corp, new dance pads, replica's of their mythril rods, gag gifts, condoms, a cashmeir sweater from subaru to Tsukasa who tried to pretend he liked chashmeir. and alot of other gifts.  
  
" Thanks everyone..." They said in usison.  
  
" Alright back to doing whatever!" SK shouted.  
  
" Yay! Back to eating cheese cubes! :D" Mistral ran feeling better.   
  
Elk walked up tp Kite and smiled  
  
" whats up?" Kite looked over at him.  
  
Elk jumped ontop of him and hugged him tightly  
  
" !!! Elk....uhmm...maybe...you've drank too much...." Kite squirmed a bit turning bright red.  
  
Bear laughed hysterically but his laughs fell silent.  
  
" OH MY GOD!" Mimiru shouted in disbelief  
  
" Did he...just...?" Mistral covered her mouth.  
  
" DID MY BROTHER JUST KISS KITE!?" Tsukasa's jaw dropped.  
  
Kite backed away his face bright red his heart pounding in surprise and disbelief.  
  
" Well that answer's your question of what Kite is to Elk," BT laughed.  
  
" Well, this must be the only guy he likes like that because he always blushed and gets hard when he see's Tsukasa's porno mags" Mimiru laughed.  
  
"Oh MY GOD" Every one looked over at Elk who had fallen asleep and Kite who was sitting against the wall in shock 


	38. Hack Truth 38

Chapter 38: Elk's agony  
  
Elk layed in his bed, and his head drummed as if there were a hundred bees in it. He looked to his side sadly seeing that Kite was not there. He sighed heavily and squeezed his eyes tightly shut. He reached into the drawer and took out a Pocky stick and ate it slowly. Just as he was about to go to bed again, he heard aloud squeek at his door. It was Bear, with a look of sympathy on his face he walked towards the bed and sat down.   
  
" Want to talk about it?" Bear asked rubbing his nose.  
  
" I don't know...." Elk looked up at him  
  
" It's alright, whatever it is, you can tell me about it, come on lets talk..." Bear patted Elk's head.  
  
" He...must be really upset with me..." Elk sighed resting his head back on the pillow.  
  
" So...you remember everything?" Bear looked down  
  
" Yeah...I do..." Elk turned a bit red.  
  
" Then tell me...please...was it because you were drunk? Or have you developed feelings for him?" Bear asked calmly in a soothing voice.  
  
" I....I'm not really attracted to...boys..." Elk whispered  
  
" Not really attracted? do you mean you arn't attracted to any other boys but Kite?" Bear closed his eyes.  
  
Elk turned his head in shame and nodded.   
  
  
  
" So...you've fallen in love with Kite?" Bear asked also knowing the answer.  
  
Elk nodded his head burrying his face into the pillow.  
  
" What are you ashamed of? So what if you are in love with a boy, only attracted to that one boy? You're attracted to girls too and that's ok...It's not your fault Elk..." Bear whispered to him.  
  
" But....It feels wrong...to like him and girls especially when...he hates me now!" He cryed out.  
  
" You don't know that...maybe he does like you too...I don't know...what the situation is, he surely acted as if he had feelings for you, maybe that kiss....surprised him...it was unexpected..." Bear nodded.  
  
" He has...a girlfriend..but she lives in America now...and...they never talk to eachother...at first...I was weirded out by his nightly visits, he'd normally talk about his girlfriend with me....about how it's hurting him, but after a few weeks..he told me he really didn't care anymore, if she was with someone else or didn't want to talk to him, I never understood why he didn't care anymore...Slowly, I began to have feelings..for him...I tryed to ignore them...but I couldn't...especially not after...he..." Elk picked up the large black plush bunny and placed it on Bear's lap.  
  
" Not..after..he got this for me...he told me..It reminded him of me, that in alot of ways I was like a rabbit..." He sighed closing his eyes.  
  
" I see...and what happened with you and Mia, the two of you talked to eachother to escape from the rejection they gave you...so in all of that the two of you..well maybe Kite as well...began to have feelings for one another..." Bear stood up.  
  
"You're going?" Elk asked his eyes puffy he sat up and stared at him.  
  
" I'm cooking a big dinner...I also need to make a phone call, why don't you get up from bed, you've been in there all day, its not healthy to sleep so much. Cheer up Elk, no matter what happens, everything will work out for the best.." Bear smiled walking into the kitchen.  
  
" You're right.. Bear..." He stood up closing his eyes and then opening them again.   
  
" Everything...will work out..." He smiled walking into the kitchen.  
  
"Good I'm glad you've decided not to mope around your room." Bear grinned.  
  
" Can I...Help cook?" Elk smiled  
  
" Sure!" Bear grinned again.   
  
Mimiru and Tsukasa looked in the building with horror as they saw Secretaries, and police officer's dead on the floor. Tsukasa's eyes widened in shock, and Mimiru covered her mouth as she felt her stomach twist up.  
  
" It.....It looks like...something...hacked them up...into shreds!" Mimiru shouted.  
  
" I'm looking on every floor of the building...need to see if anyone survived.." Tsukasa whispered.  
  
" But! That's too dangerous! TSUKASA!" Mimiru cried and screamed.  
  
" I'll be ok..." He kissed her walking towards the elivator  
  
" I'm going with you!" Mimiru cried clinging to his arm. 


	39. Hack Truth 39

Chapter 39: Program Terminated.  
  
Mimiru stood there clung to Tsukasa as the elivator slowly went up to the second floor where it flung open squeeking loudly as they stepped into the room full of office cubicles. The walls were stained with blood and bodies lay everywhere, the smell of rotting flesh filled the air.  
  
" The bodies...have obviously...had time to rot..." Tsukasa looked on in shock and took Mimiru's hand to go on the next floor.  
  
"Yeah...This is terrible!" Mimiru covered her nose her eyes welling up as they once again entered the elivator.  
  
The elivator landed on the third floor.  
  
" This is sick!" Mimiru shouted in disgust as it seemed the way the people were killed worsened.  
  
The fourth,fith,six,seventh,eighth,and the nineth floors were all the same, no life whatsoever just disgusting dead bodies.  
  
" This is the last floor..." Tsukasa sighed.  
  
Mimiru squeezed her eyes shut in fear of what she was about to see. She opened her eyes upon more dead bodies and held onto Tsukasa's arm as they skimmed through the wet bloody floor filled with bodies and broken computers.  
  
" What do you think did this!?" Mimiru looked around at the smashed computers.  
  
" I don't know....but...OH MY GOD!" Tsukasa yelped as he looked down at a woman laying sprawled against the floor.  
  
" She....She wasn't...REALLY IN AMERICA!" Mimiru cried covering her mouth.  
  
" She was working for...CC corp...all along...?" Tsukasa looked down at her in disbelief.  
  
" What's that thing! on the back of her neck!?" Mimiru pointed at a small green glowing bit on her neck.  
  
" ........." Tsukasa's eyes widened.  
  
" STAY AWAY FROM HER BODY!!! SHE"LL KILL YOU IF YOU TOUCH IT!!!!" A voice boomed from behind them the voice sounded deeply wounded but concerned for their safety  
  
" KITE!" Mimiru gasped turning around to see his tear stained face.  
  
" The data bug...or the delete button....got CC corp..and her...a fragment of that bug...is on her neck...don't touch it..or her body will be used like one of the data bugs..." Kite took out his bracelet and drained the remaining glowing bits. He fell down on his knees crying and held close to him.  
  
" I'm sorry.....I'm sorry....That you had to...I'm sorry...please forgive me...I'm sorry..." He cryed harder.  
  
Tsukasa eyed Kite closely and sighed. " It's not your fault...you didn't betray her Kite, she told you she was in America..she lied to you never spoke to you...you were hurt...and..." Tsukasa turned bright red  
  
" Elk helped you get better, he was there for you just like you were there for him...You fell for him...it's not your fault Kite, It just happened that way.." Mimiru looked at him sadly.  
  
" I DIDN'T WANT HER TO DIE!!!! I JUST WANTED HER TO BE HAPPY! WHETHER SHE WANTED TO BE NEAR ME OR NOT!" HE screamed in desperation and held her closer. " AND I NEVER SAID I LOVED ELK!"  
  
Tsukasa turned his head away covering his ears, Mimiru's face puffed up in anger as she slowly walked up to Kite who was still holding black rose.   
  
"DON'T LIE TO YOURSELF IT'LL JUST MAKE THINGS WORSE! FOR YOU AND ELK AND EVERYONE ELSE!" Mimiru smacked him hard across the face and then hugged him tightly. " Please...If you keep it to yourself...you'll just feel awfull and wish you had done something about it...I know you love both of them..but..Blackrose....is gone... and she..left you Kite, I don't know the reason why she did..but whether it's boy or girl...you have someone who loves you and wants to be with you..." Mimiru cried.  
  
Kite looked at her closing his eyes and kissed black rose's lips and placed her down.  
  
" I won't forget...what we had...." He whispered caressing her face and stood up.  
  
"Lets...get out of here...." Mimiru whispered.   
  
Tsukasa looked over sadly and they all walked into the elivator.  
  
" Lets just...go home and have a nice dinner...lets tell Bear later...:" Tsukasa whispered pulling Mimiru against his chest.  
  
" I'll come over too..." Kite whispered as well his head lifted up and tears running down his cheeks.  
  
" So..thats the reason...no one deleted certain messages on the BBS" Mimiru sighed and closed her eyes being comforted by Tsukasa though she could feel his body quiver.  
  
" Where..did the Data bug go?" Tsukasa asked.  
  
" I killed that one...but I wasn't in time...I found it eating one of the bodies...It looked like...a black praying mantis..." Kite sighed.  
  
" I guess we need to destroy the girl that looks like Aura..." Tsukasa looked down at Mimiru  
  
" How...?" Mimiru cried burying her head into his chest.  
  
" I don't know..." Tsukasa's eyes looked almost dialated.  
  
" 


	40. Hack Truth 40

Chapter 40: A Dinner for Good, A Dinner for Bad.  
  
" Dinner guys!" Bear yelled sitting at the dinner table.  
  
Mimiru,Tsukasa, and Kite walked into the room depressed and grumpy but their feelings soon temporarily faded as they saw the meal that had been cooked for them. Grilled fish with lemons on the side, rice, and some snow crab sushi that just looked beautifully delicious.  
  
Elk looked over to see that Kite was there he looked up at him his chest pounding and tightening up. Kite smiled at him to reasure his worry and sat down beside him. Seeing this Bear smiled and winked at Elk. Elk smiled back at him. Tsukasa looked over at his brother protectively.   
  
" Oh Tsukasa they'll be just fine..." Mimiru whispered.  
  
" I..know..that.." He grinned abit turning red and pretending he wasn't staring at the two.  
  
" This is delicious Bear! You always out do yourself!" Mimiru squeeled eating up the fish and gulping down her tea.  
  
" Thanks, thought we'd eat something more traditional tonight instead of fast food or food from other cultures." Bear smiled eating up the food as well.  
  
" well it tastes great!" She squeeled again.  
  
" Yeah it's good...old man can cook pretty well" Tsukasa teased.  
  
" Its delicious" Elk said softly  
  
" I think mmmnum..It's awesome.." Kite grinned stuffing his face.  
  
" Thanks..." Bear laughed.  
  
" Uhmm..Bear...uh...uhmm..I've decided.." Kite looked up at him turning a bit red.  
  
" Yes? You have that's great what is your answer then?" Bear asked excitedly  
  
" I've decided..." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath reaching for Elk's hand from under the table clutching it tightly.  
  
" ........." Elk looked at him   
  
" I'm going to live here..." Kite smiled.  
  
" That's great news! Bring your things over and I'll get your room ready.." Bear smiled winking again at Elk.  
  
Tears ran down Elk's face as he continued to eat his dinner.  
  
" YAY!" Mimiru got up and hugged Kite.  
  
" I think we'll have fun.." Tsukasa smiled " Just as long as..."  
  
" I know...I know...I won't hurt him Tsukasa..." Kite turned red  
  
" Wow! Since when have you been mister protective manly brother!?" Mimiru poked Tsukasa's cheek.  
  
" So what you guys do today?" Bear asked happily  
  
The three fell silent.  
  
" Bear...Its was awfull!!! Terrible!!" Mimiru began to cry  
  
" What was?" Bear reached over to pet Mimiru's hair.  
  
" CC corp..Bear..everyone who worked there...including Kite's old girlfriend...." Tsukasa choked a bit still shocked  
  
" Was killed..by a Data bug..." Kite looked down  
  
Sweat ran down Bear's face and his eyes were wide his mouth open slightly his voice almost trembling " What...happend..to the Data..bug...where is it...now?" He wheezed  
  
" I killed it..I was visiting CC corp I was supposed to meet Tsukasa and Mimiru there...but they were late coming I saw bodies everywhere...then I saw a black mantis looking data bug eating one of it's victims...I fought it..data drained it and killed it..I killed it in the elivator so I then checked every room very thouroughly untill I bumped into Tsukasa and Mimiru they had found..black rose's body and all the computer's in the building...were destroyed..." Kite explained.  
  
" We need to kill the Delete Button...The girl that looks like Aura..." Tsukasa also explained.  
  
" I think...we should find Aura..." Mimiru said rubbing her arm  
  
" I....Don't...know...since...CC corp is no more..I'm posting a message on the BBS" Bear said coughing a bit  
  
" The worlds...have emerged...how did we..not notice?" Mimiru sobbed softly  
  
" Not many people have noticed Mimiru...that's the reality...and we need to stop it before any more people die..." Bear sighed heavily finishing his dinner.  
  
The table was cleared and everyone walked off to their own rooms sad and depressed as they worried about the two worlds that they both loved so much.  
  
" It really wasn't just a game...it is real, another world completely.." Mimiru talked to herself laying on her bed looking up through the window at the moon.  
  
" What's going to happen to us? How...can...we stop it..." Tsukasa sighed laying on his back looking at the ceiling thoughts racing in his mind. 


	41. Hack Truth 41

Chapter 41: Underneith The Pale Moon.  
  
The moon a pale white covered the ground with it's beautiful glow, which tonight somehow seemed sad and lonely. The water rippled gently and the grass swayed in the wind. The breeze was gentle and warm. Stars hung in the sky eachone shimmering and lighting up the night sky. Fire flys zipped by as if they were dancing. They layed there looking up at the sky.  
  
" I'm sorry...about Black rose...I really am...you didn't know...where she was...it wasn't your fault..." Elk breathed deeply his eyes slightly looking over at him.  
  
" I know..I know that...I just wish...she was alive..and happy somewhere...not...dead...even if she didn't want me..If she was happy and alive it would have been fine with me.." He sighed touching a piece of grass.  
  
" I..I'm sorry..." Tears ran down Elk's face  
  
" Why are you crying Elk?" Kite asked   
  
" I just...It hurts...to see you so depressed..you're usually so happy and full of energy...but you look dead inside..." Elk whispered.  
  
" I'll be ok I promise.." Kite reasured him.  
  
" Please..yes...please get better..don't be sad forever...I couldn't bear to see it!" Elk cried a bit more but whiped his tears away with his sleeve.   
  
Kite laughed a bit and smiled tenderly   
  
"watakushi no kawaii yasashii chibi usagi..."  
  
Elk closed his eyes smiling softly as his cheeks turned red. He felt as Kite's hand touched his cheek.  
  
" Come on..we can't sleep here..lets go home.." Kite stood up taking Elk's hand.   
  
" I wish we could stay here..." Elk sighed looking up at the moon.  
  
Kite's eyes narrowed slightly and he smiled.  
  
" We'll come back here again...don't worry...lets go home and listend to music, eat candy, and talk...we havn't done that in a while have we?" Kite laughed.  
  
" Yeah...you're right...lets go..." Elk smiled and they through the field to the empty street.  
  
Elk looked down at the ground his heart beating fast and his breathing deep, he searched inside of himself trying to find the right words. Kite looked up at the sky as they walked home...Elk followed closely behind walking in a bit more of a fast pace.   
  
" I......" Elk whispered   
  
" I know...you don't have to say anything...." Kite whispered back. 


	42. Hack Truth 42

Chapter 42: Date!   
  
" I told you I'd take you back here..." Kite smiled  
  
" I know you did..." Elk smiled laying down in the grass staring at the stary night sky.  
  
" The moon...isn't full tonight...but..the sky is still beautiful and clear..." Kite sighed closing his eyes taking in the fresh air.  
  
Elk looked over at him and sighed a bit " When the world is restored, this place won't be here anymore" He whispered sadly.  
  
" I know.." Kite sighed siting up and taking the bag off of his back.   
  
"What...did..you bring?" Elk looked over in curiousity.   
  
" I brought us dinner..." He grinned taking out wrapped chicken patty sandwhiches and plums, as well as a cantine of juice.  
  
" That looks great! did you make these?" He smiled taking one. Kite nodded.  
  
"lets sit by the water..." Kite suggested and they walked to the edge of the water and sat themselves on a small log.  
  
Elk ate his sandwhich happily watching the fish swim through the clear beautiful water.  
  
" You can never see water this clean and pure in the real world" Elk smiled.  
  
" No, not often.." Kite sighed looking over at Elk who continued to watch the water, fire flys dancing around it.  
  
  
  
Elk sighed once more untill he felt something soft against his cheek almost the exact softness he felt the last time he was there.Kite's hand touching his cheek.  
  
Kite stood up taking off his shirt.   
  
Elk looked on not thinking much of it as he was hypnotized by the water. He sighed happily as he felt a soft breeze he closed his eyes contently untill he heard a zipper. He opened his eyes and his cheeks turned bright red.  
  
" K....Kite...?" He looked at him take off his boxers.  
  
Kite looked over at him in seriousness. and with that he jumped into the water.  
  
Face still burning hot Elk stood up as well taking off his clothes he breathed hard feeling extremely embaressed. Untill he was completely naked. He blushed walking slowly into the water.  
  
" I didn't think....we would go swimming tonight..." Elk turned bright red his body completely revealed to Kite, as well as his.  
  
Kite smiled eyeing Elk " Sekushi na..." He laughed seeing Elk's face turn bright red.  
  
Kite swam towards him and pulled Elk against him kissing him deeply on the lips.  
  
Elk closed his eyes his chest heaving. "K..Kite..." He smiled at him  
  
Bear looked at the Computer screen curiously as he read a reply from his post  
  
Shugo  
  
RE: Data Bug and Mysterious Dark Girl  
  
I know the way to defeat this girl....but you'll need my help..  
  
" Need his help?" Bear looked on 


	43. Hack Truth 43

Chapter 43: Change  
  
The moon shone bright red with glints of pink and white shimmering at it's round edges. The sky, ripples of black,blue and violet fading in and out as if it were an old television. The stars bluer than the ocean. The city below a mix of organic and industry. Lush green vines grew and wrapped themselves firmly against cold grey buildings. Side walks cracked moss hanging inbetween them. Cars and street lamps tangled within the roots of trees that reached up to the stars. She floated there like a porcelean doll. Her hair a golden hue wavy and blowing in the wind. Her eyes fairly large and doeish bright red with a glint of orange to them. her skin was pale and her complexion fair. Her violet dress swayed from side to side. She smiled her muave painted lips small and thin. She stared intently upon her victim ammused as his body shifted and grew. He hung there upon a large red staff as if he were about to be crucified.   
  
" Poor boy, It's your own fault if you had not done what you did and obeyed me none of this would have happened" She pouted   
  
" Let me go you old hag" He cringed biting down on his lips.  
  
" This is your punishment you knew it from the begining." She glared down touching his hair lightly  
  
" I don't care, people actually care for me now...You'll never get your own way, they'll come they'll save me and kill you, the only reason you are flesh and blood is because you merged with Him, otherwise you are nothing but a old hag.." He smirked  
  
" How DARE YOU! Even if they succeeded in killing me they could never defeat Her" She grited her teeth.  
  
Tsukasa stood up his eyes shifting and narrowing as he could hear the loud echoing screams of the people below. He closed his eyes taking a deep breath and lay down in bed wrapping his arms around Mimiru's waist  
  
" What...is it Tsukasa what's the matter?" Mimiru looked up at him in concern.  
  
" I'll..be fine, I'm remembering things that's all.." He sighed smiling gently  
  
Mimiru flipped over to lye on her stomach, her legs up and her feet dangling slightly. "Like what?" She smiled in curiousity.  
  
~When you have lost your way..deep in an awesome story..~  
  
The room was large and somewhat dark, the floor and walls damp and sticky reaking with the scent of decaying flesh. The room almost as if it were made of flesh and bones, liquid dripping from the ceiling and seeping into the soft floor beneath him. He stood there as his eyes layed upon the beautifully glittering chest. He listened carefully as he heard squishing footsteps behind him.   
  
The girl walked closer looking slightly surprised but that had soon changed with a smile, she carried a heavy blade on her shoulders and was cheerful and freindly all this could be seen with her face.  
  
" Oh, I didn't know I had company, Hi there my name is Mimiru!" She smiled introducing herself politely.  
  
~Deep in an awesome story~  
  
Mimiru layed there blushing her hands on her cheeks she looked up at Tsukasa laughing slightly and smiling.   
  
" I could never forget that! You totally left on me!" She laughed   
  
" Yeah..." he smiled abit with a slightly nervous look on his face.   
  
"what's wrong now?" Mimiru tilted her head but as she looked up at Tsukasa her question was quickly answered  
  
" w..whats happening to this place?" Tsukasa asked sadly his face looking grim.  
  
"we..look like our characters...Tsukasa.." Mimiru looked up at him with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Its....going to happen very soon..." He looked down sadly  
  
" God dammit I'm Blue!" Bear yelled over from the next room sounding extremely aggitated. 


	44. Hack Truth 44

Hack 44: Enter Shugo! The fight begins.  
  
" I'm...so happy we could come here, one last time..." Elk smiled looking up at Kite as he held a jar of fire flies in his hands.  
  
" Me too" He smiled down at him.   
  
" Everything that's happened, I...I honestly like the way it is...but It can't stay the same, people can't continue getting hurt because of it, I just wish our world was this beautiful." Elk sighed softly   
  
" This isn't as beautiful as it looks please...please stay behind me..." He whispered revealing his twin blades.as the magic portal opened.  
  
" KITE! NO WHAT IF...." Elk screamed tears running down his cheeks, fear striking his heart causing him to shake and cling to Kite's waist tightly.   
  
" Please...." Kite whispered gritting his teeth as he cut harsh and deep into the monster's head causing purple blood to spray from it's forehead. It fell to the grassy feild it's tail raised high into the air as if to strike.  
  
" NO KITE!!!!" Elk cried watching in horror as the large scorpion like creature's stinger stabbed him in the back. He layed there helplessly as it disapeared and the thick hot blood seeped through his orange shirt.  
  
" REPTH!" Elk shouted with all his might untill the large gash in Kite's back desolved.   
  
" Thanks, I'll be ok..." Kite smiled laying on the ground as he felt Elk lunging onto him.  
  
" Next time, you should really be prepared.." a voice rang out from above them, Elk blushed.  
  
" Who..?" Kite weakly looked up at the small boy, who looked almost identicle to him.  
  
Bear sat on the couch inbetween Mimiru and Tsukasa who were constantly bickering over which TV station they should watch. The room was warm and a fan blew over head not helping much with the heat.   
  
" ugh, why not! what's wrong with that station?" Mimiru complained  
  
" I...I I don't like sports...." Tsukasa complained in a whiney voice.  
  
" well, you always watch those shows, always coming to bed late!" Mimiru huffed her cheeks turning bright red.  
  
Bear looked up as he heard the door was flung open as the three boys ran into the living room.  
  
" He...This is...Shoga...he said he wants to go over tomarrow's plans with you Bear.." Elk blushed deeply.  
  
" So this is Shoga, nice to meet you have a seat.." Bear smiled motioning over to the empty lazyboy in the corner of the living room.  
  
" Like I said in the E-mail I sent you.. I know how to defeat her, the girl that looks like Aura, but...you need to listen to the instructions I have for you, or..It won't work...so please you need to put your trust in me." He said softly but in a confident voice all at the same time. Bear nodded listening carefully. Shugo smiled.  
  
" I know, That I am not the only one in this room that has an Artifact of Twilight.." He whispered eyeing the boys. Tsukasa's eyes widened as he looked over at Kite and Elk who stood there wearing the same face as him.  
  
" Us, The holders of the Twilight Artifacts need to go to one place on our own without anyone else."   
  
" Where is this?" Kite asked eagerly  
  
" I have the keywords... Delta: Shining Golden Promised Land. We need to go there..tomarrow before dawn" he explained carefully.  
  
" What will the rest of us do?" Bear asked seriously.  
  
" I want you to take the others and wait for us to return at Delta: Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground." He said firmly  
  
"Then..Tomarrow's it...The day...we finish this..." Tsukasa replied nervously his heart racing. 


	45. Hack Truth 45

Chapter 45: Mind Games  
  
Mimiru kneeled on the bed looking down at Tsukasa as he lay there fast asleep, his face glistening with sweat and his breath short and heavy. She sighed gently touching his face she leaned over pushing the hair away from his ears.  
  
" Tsukasa, it's time to go Tsukasa, wake up" She whispered   
  
" I...don't want to go..whats...the point of it anyways.." he sighed turning over.   
  
" You have to go Tsukasa...please stop being like this.." She begged.  
  
" Fine, I'll go, for you, but..they better take good care of you today.." he stood up frowing as he looked at the Chaos gate outside his window.  
  
" They will, I promise Tsuaksa, I'll be alive and well when all of you come back" She smiled sweetly as the gold ring surrounded her and she quickly vanished.  
  
" I..." He sighed looking over at the gate.   
  
"Shining Golden Promised Land!" he shouted and with that the gold ring took him away  
  
".......wh....where am I?" Tsukasa looked around as he felt himself not care so much, he felt himself becoming very depressed. "It's....so cold in here...nothing but black...nothing but...darkness..." He shivered wrapping his arms around himself as he saw his own breath float by.   
  
" TSUKASA HELP PLEASE HELP ME TSUKASA!" a voice boomed through the empty black space.  
  
" MIMIRU!" He shouted running as fast as his legs could carry him, running into more and more darkness as if he were running nowhere. He stopped as he saw the young woman's body hung from a wooden pole black and chared looking though it had recently been burned. He stepped backwards as her arms and hair extended and quickly wrapped themselves around his waist, arms,legs,and neck holding him up in midair.  
  
"....you're...not..Mimiru..." he whispered feeling anguish cover his heart his body felt cold and dead. He stayed there hanging in midair, his eyes cold and blank, his body like ice. foot steps could be heard behind him, a small twinkling white light emmited from all around the darkness.   
  
" poor boy, You should never do things like this, especially not to little boys who already have to much to do, Let him go..I've already been sent here to kill you, so before I do, I'm demanding you let this boy go, before I fight you unfairlly.." The woman said in a calm voice.   
  
"....Hel...Hel...Helba..." Tsukasa muttered as the hold on him loosened and he was completely free.  
  
" Oh! Helba! Yes beautiful Helba you've come to save me!" Sora cried out  
  
" go, go to the place you were originally traveling to, Leave her to me..." Helba looked on   
  
The room swirled now turning into rainbow colors untill taking form.   
  
" This...I'm still not there...this...this isn't it...this is..this is net slum..." Tsukasa muttered weakly.He looked around to see that everyone including the younger Aura standing there gazing up at the sky.  
  
"what..?" Tsukasa looked around confused but not able to fight what was happening.   
  
The sky swirled with many colors untill a figure could be seen.  
  
" Above us! Look out!" Crim shouted pointing to the sky.  
  
"Where are Tsukasa and Aura?" Helba asked urgently  
  
" There right here...what is that thing?" Bear asked looking up at the sky   
  
" Unknown , I'm trying to delete it but..I don't think I can handle it.." Helba replied nervously  
  
" What should we do..?" Bear asked again  
  
" I'm going to abandon that feild!" She shouted. 


	46. Hack Truth 46

Chapter 46: Mind Games Part 2  
  
" I...." Tsukasa whispered as he felt himself become very hot. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly cringing from the extreme heat he was now feeling. He opened his eyes, He was there in the city standing outside of the hospital, wearing his sweatshirt and a skirt, finally out of that awfull comma and back.  
  
" Yes, I'm here..right where I should be..." Tsukasa smiled walking down the side walk.   
  
Tsukasa shook his head rubbing his forehead.  
  
" No..No.., I'm not where I should be...this...happened before...a while ago, before my court date...this isn't real!!!" He shook his head shouting and felt himself becoming very hot again.  
  
Helba stood there in the darkness, Morganna/Skeith's body laying there it her own puddle of blood. She looked over at Sora whom had fallen unconsious. She knelt down picking him up gently and then carying him over her shoulders.   
  
" Tsukasa..." Elk looked down at his brother who lay in the grass twisting and turning his body.  
  
" wake up Tsukasa WAKE UP!" Kite frowned down upon him and gave him a hard slap in the face.   
  
"......w....where?...." Tsukasa opened his eyes and quickly sat up, Kite, Elk and Shoga sitting as well.  
  
" We're in Shining Golden Promised Land...waiting.." Shoga replied looking down the hill.  
  
" Waiting?" He looked up at the sky confused.  
  
" For her..." Elk looked over at him.  
  
Kite nodded as Elk crawled towards him and rested himself against him. Shoga sighed in boredom as he pulled a few chocolates from his pocket passing a piece to everyone else.   
  
" Please!..." A gentle voice called out.  
  
" Aura!" Tsukasa cried looking down the hill as she was being chased, her school uniform nearly ripped to shreds.  
  
" SHE's Coming!" Shoga stood up frowning as he watched Aura run closer untill she fell down landing right ontop of Tsukasa.  
  
" Aura...are you alright?" Tsukasa asked holding her.  
  
" My sister...she wants to kill me, she's coming..please...don't let her kill me! Don't let her destroy our worlds!" She cried in his chest softly.  
  
" We won't!" Shoga knelt down touching her bare shoulder. She then moved herself from Tsukasa and sat down as well the four of them waiting nervously untill she appeared to claim them.  
  
Tsukasa stared at her intently as well as watching Shoga stand up.   
  
" I...when this is all over...I'm giving the rest of my power to Aura.." Shoga whispered turning to look at her. Her large blue violet eyes sparkling with tears.  
  
" Why?" Kite asked in curiousity.  
  
" Aura...Aura wants to live here in our world like a real girl, not that her powers would be gone but.. she wants to live here in Japan like other girls do, flesh in blood in the real world." He whispered.  
  
" Thats...Beautiful...so kind of you to do something like that.." Elk smiled.   
  
" She...she'll be here any minute..." Aura whispered shaking a bit. Tsukasa hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead.  
  
" Don't worry..." He whispered. Kite looked over at them slightly aggravated and moved his hand over Elk's ear.  
  
" I thought he was with Mimiru why is he acting like that around Aura?" Kite asked disgusted.  
  
" It's not like that Kite, Tsukasa knew Aura when she was little, he was the one that awakened her from her sleep, she's like a little sister to him" Elk explained whispering. Kite nodded in understandment.  
  
Aura stood up her torn purple pleated skirt blowing in the wind she watched in terror as the girl with black hair and red eyes floated towards them. Her eyes looked sad.   
  
" ......." They stood up ready to face anything. 


	47. Hack Truth 47

Chapter 47: Girl with no heart.  
  
" She...She's here..." Aura stepped backwards and stumbled falling onto the grass hitting her tailbone. She cringed slightly and looked up the girl hovering over her as if she were death itself.   
  
" Aura!" Shoga ran foward quickly blocking the girl from doing any harm. He closed his eyes lifting his wrist upward and emitting a golden light from it.  
  
" It's...Its the same like...when..." Tsukasa looked up and then over to Elk who's chest was glowing as well as his own.   
  
" That's right....The power of the twilight, we were born with it, Aura gave it to us.. if we use them together we can destroy her..." Shoga explained looking up into the girl's sad and penetrating eyes. His eyes soon became pupil less.  
  
" No...Please! Don't look into her eyes!" Aura cried out as she watched Shoga's body being wrapped in darkness, hand like energy pulling him towards the ground.  
  
" If we...if we.." Elk watched horrified at what he was seeing. He walked up to Shoga grabbing on tightly to his wrist. His eyes to becoming dialated.   
  
" ELK!" Tsukasa and Kite shouted in unison as they ran up to the two boys and grabbed on to Shoga's wrist as well. Their eyes dialated. The four of them covered in dark cold hands pulling them down to the thick green grass which was now slowly turning brown.  
  
" No....." Aura whispered her head bowed against her chest.  
  
" let go..of all your feelings....it's ok..trust me...if you feel, then you will suffer forever..you can never truelly be happy..one day you will be sad..there is always something that will make you sad,...but if you can't feel anything no emotions, no pain, then everything will be ok...you won't have to suffer.." The girl smiled watching as the four boys lay on the ground like empty shells.  
  
" No...pain.....open up.....give me your emotions...."   
  
" NO!!!!!" Aura cried as the girl knelt down to look at them smiling bitterly " She....no....don't you dare kiss one of them!" Aura stood up angrily. 


	48. Hack Truth 48

Chapter 48: The Seal.   
  
" DOn't you dare kiss one of them!" Aura stood up angrily staring at her sister with a glint of hatred in her eyes.  
  
" so pure...so full of emotions..so loved and so loveable...that is your weakness...you..you never think...you sister are ruled by your emotions...and that is foolish..." The girl stood up shooting a wicked glare at Aura.   
  
"No...you're wrong...emotions...love, sadness, anger, happiness, they are all wonderful emotions...they are what make us who we are...they teach us, they give us strength and they help us live our lives" Aura frowned.  
  
" Sadness....how...does sadness help? How is sadness wonderful?" the girl asked  
  
" Sadness can make you stronger...in the end you know that you can be happy after being sad, it soon follows after, Its a normal part of life...Having no emotions...its sick! Its not healthy it's wrong to rob people of such a beautiful thing..to feel...without emotions all we would be is empty shells, husks...we wouldn't be human.." Tears fell down her cheeks as she fell back to the ground which was now shaking rapidly.  
  
" Aura...." Shoga whispered as he struggled to become free, he looked behind him seeing Aura sitting there a terrified expression on her face.   
  
" Th....That light....." Aura stared as the dark hands quickly disinigrated and a huge golden light exploded around them.   
  
".....Its....Its the book!" Tsukasa gasped as a large book floated infront of them.   
  
" Open the book! Open it and she'll be sealed away!" Aura shouted.   
  
Kite looked up at the girl black tears ran down her eyes and fell to the ground causing the grass to wilter. " But she...looks so sad..." Kite turned away.  
  
" Don't let her fool you! Seal her away!!!!" Aura cried out loudly.  
  
" C'mon Kite!! we have to open it together!" Elk cried grabbing his arm and pulling him towards the book. Aura watched as the four boys grasped the book and pulled with all their strength, untill it finally opened, and when it did it began to suck everything up in it's path.   
  
" I won't forgive you....ever...you're all so cruel...." The girl said bitterly as her enegry was slowly sucked into the book.   
  
" Everything...the grass, the sky, the girl...in this place...its all gone all sucked into the book..." Tsukasa looked around astonished as they stood in nothing but blank white space.   
  
" Something....something so powerful....someone that could merge our worlds and cause so much damage....she ended up being so easy to beat..." Kite looked at them.  
  
"We didn't defeat her...we sealed her away..." Shoga reminded him.  
  
Aura walked towards them and knelt down picking up the rather large and heavy book. " I'm going to go...to Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground and put this where it belongs..before the worlds return to normal.."  
  
" What should we do?" Kite asked tilting his head.  
  
" Go home...and rest, everyone else is home now...you should go too..." She whispered dissapearing under the golden ring.  
  
"we....we actually did it!" Elk exclaimed excitedly  
  
" Yeah.....I guess we really did..." Kite replied holding him.  
  
" It's too bad, I'm going to have to say goodbye to the three of you..I'm going to Hidden Forbidden Holy ground too, to give Aura what I have left of my energy" He said sounding abit sad and began to walk towards the Chaos gate.   
  
" Bye Shoga....and thanks!" Elk yelled  
  
" Hey...heh it was nice meeting you, even though you're a theif of character designs!" Kite teased.   
  
" Bye shoga.." Tsukasa waved watching as he went.  
  
" Lets go home! I bet Bear is cookin' up a feast!!" Kite yelled rubbing his stomach.  
  
" Yeah I bet it'll be really tasty too!" Elk laughed clinging onto Kite's arm.  
  
" Home...that sounds really good to me..." Tsukasa smiled softly 


	49. Hack Truth 49

Chapter 49: Home Is Where The Heart Lives, The End of an Adventure.  
  
Tsukasa opened his eyes feeling the hot sun on his face. The warmth of Mimiru in his arms sleeping silently her face smiling, she looked more adorable than ever. He could feel her skin against his, so warm and smooth. Her hair soft against his finger tips. The smell of food being cooked on a frying pan, the wonderful smell of food. He could hear Bear and Bt in one of their usuall arguements. He smiled softly closing his eyes. He heard Elk and Kite whispering softly to one another and the quiet music that played in their room. He opened his eyes once more and turned over slightly looking out his window. Cars driving by, people walking to the mall, everything the same as it used to be. Everything was back to normal. He sighed happily and turned back over and gently kissed Mimiru's neck whispering in her ear. " I love you did you know that?" he whispered and laughed softly as he looked at mimiru nod her head while she was still asleep.   
  
Mimiru, He had never thought in the begining that they would be together. He had been so obsessed with wanting Subaru he had no Idea of her feelings for him or all the reasons why she did everything for him and only him. He was naive. The truth was..she had done so much more for him than Subaru had ever done, besides hurt him. Mimiru was even there for him when he was depressed about Subaru, it hurt her to see him that way and see him in love with someone else but..she still was there for him always..and now, he loves her more than he ever loved Subaru. So happy with her, he could always be himself when he was with her. Now he couldn't possibly think of being with anyone else. They were meant for one another.  
  
Tsukasa smiled caressing her face.   
  
Bear though, Bear adopted him selflessly..if it hadn't been for Ryo he wouldn't have been so close to Mimiru, fallen in love with her, or realise to stop pursueing Subaru. Bear took him in and cared for him as if he were his own son. He would have never have met, or known he had a twin brother if it hadn't been for him and BT.  
  
Elk, He was almost exactly like him, He sometimes knew that's how twins acted. The funny thing, Elk is so much more shy than he is. Shy and innocent. He never knew he had a brother. He had always wanted one when he was a child, But he never actually thought he would ever have one. The two of them had rough lives because of their parents. Elk would always say to him, If they couldn't be parents then they shouldn't have been born at all. But he was glad he was born and glad that Elk was too. They are very much alike, both pining over a girl they couldn't have and then falling inlove with some one they never thought they could fall inlove with, the only difference is, Elk is inlove with a boy.  
  
Kite, He didn't really like Kite all too much at first, sneaking over to see his brother in the middle of the night made him a little edgy. He didn't know what he was doing or how he was acting to his brother. But, after they officially got together he began to see how nice Kite was and why his brother loves him.   
  
Hopefully...He can see Shoga again, he really never got to know him....  
  
" All that matters now...is that I'm home...and I'm alive, and the people I love and hold so dear to me their alive too" Tsukasa smiled closing his eyes. 


	50. Hack Truth 50

Chapter 50: END  
  
" I'm alive and so are all the people I love and hold dear" Tsukasa closed his eyes.  
  
" I'm glad...too" Mimiru looked up at him  
  
" You're awake..." He smiled leaning down to kiss her. She pulled away from his arms and layed down sprawled across the bed.  
  
" Tsukasa..." She blushed. He smiled and moved over ontop of her, kissing her deeply on the lips. She then motioned his hand to the bottom of her bra, He nodded in understandment and slowly took it off.  
  
" You're more beautiful than ever..." He breathed hard as he slid off her panties.  
  
" Tsukasa.." Mimiru moaned softly as she felt him suckling on her nipples.   
  
"Mimiru.." He gasped as he positioned himself. She shook her head and pressed her finger against his lips.  
  
" I...want to...try something different.." She blushed flipping over, onto her stomach. She rested her head onto the pillow and crossed her arms, and spred her legs. Tsukasa gasped watching her, but felt a bit nervous.   
  
" Grab my legs and put them on your shoulders when you enter me..." She whispered feeling herself turn even more red.   
  
"Oh..." He felt himself becoming even more eroused.   
  
Kite layed in bed wearing his head phones, a pocky between his teeth his legs slightly crossed. He lay there staring up at the ceiling. He let out a soft sigh and then suddenly a gasp.  
  
".....E....Elk...what are you doing...?" He gasped surprised as he looked over Elk who layed closely to him his hand grabbing at Kite's lower region.  
  
" I...uhm....I...." Elk turned bright red letting go of him.  
  
Kite turned bright red and grasped Elk's hand lightly placing it back where it was. " I didn't say you had to stop.." He whispered turning even more red.  
  
Elk smiled and moved over to his ear " I....I love you...I....uhm....I.....lets...I....uhm....make love to me.." He whispered turning red as well  
  
Kite's eyes widened hearing what Elk and felt himself becoming very nervous. "...Are you sure you're ready for "That"??" He blushed deeply feeling Elk unzip his fly.  
  
Elk nodded sliping his hand in Kite's boxers.  
  
Bear sat at the Kitchen table reading his newspaper and eating his breakfast as usual. BT sat across from him watching as he read. She smiled and pointed her chopsticks towards Bear's plate stealing one of his chocolate covered rice balls.   
  
" Hey, what are you doing?" Bear asked frowning abit  
  
" I knew that would get your attention" BT looked over at him.  
  
" What is it?" He asked slightly confused.  
  
" I've been thinking...and...I...I've changed my mind, I am...I will be willing to re-marry.." She said seriously looking in his eyes.  
  
Bear smiled tenderly and they went back to breakfast.  
  
" Morning Dad," Tsukasa stretched walking into the kitchen and sitting down. Bear raised an eye brow and went back to reading his newspaper. Bt smiled over at Bear and he winked at her.  
  
Mimiru laughed walking in and taking a seat beside Bear. " He called you dad" She whispered to him giggling abit.  
  
Subaru layed on the couch eating a chocolate bar. Crim walked into the room staring at her.  
  
" What's the matter you look like your wearing the saddest face in the world" Crim laughed abit  
  
" I'm just tired that's all" She replied looking over at him. " Where did you get that?" She asked  
  
" Oh, I made this, heh looks just like my character's clothes doesn't it?" He grinned.   
  
" I've made one for you as well.." He whispered softly walking into his bedroom and walking back in the living room carrying a dress in his hands.  
  
"..That..looks just like, The dress I wore when we first met in the world." She looked at it amazed.   
  
Crim placed the dress on the couch beside her and knelt down. " I hope you'll wear it for me.." He whispered.  
  
" What do you mean by that crim?" She asked.  
  
Crim smiled closing his eyes and took a deep breath and took out a small black box from his pocket and opened it up.  
  
" Oh...Crim it's gorgeous..." Subaru looked down tears forming in her eyes as she stared at the ring. A platinum ring with a large pink stone in the middle of it, small rubies all around the ring.  
  
" Subaru, Once the leader of the crimson knights...or should I say Moriko..Would you be my wife?" Crim asked closing his eyes.  
  
* I...I have to let go of Tsukasa...* Subaru thought * Crim loves me and will take care me* " Yes..I will..." She smiled wearing the ring.  
  
Mia sat looking out the window watchng the land pass by she looked down at her suitcase she sighed. " Goodbye Elk..."   
  
Aura sat on the bench listening to music and drinking soda " I truelly am happy this way"  
  
Staring at the church the girl walked in nervously hearing a voice ring out through the cathedral. " Please...Help...release me.." The girl walked towards the book in fear.   
  
" I'll Help you..." The girl touched the book.   
  
To Be Continued.... 


	51. Preivew

Prievew   
  
^____^ Sometime soon there will be a sequil called .Hack//Secret 


End file.
